


Filed under love

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Calum's the big boss who wears suits and shit, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Ash.” Luke whispered, trying to only gain Ashton’s attention and not that of their other colleagues.<br/>“Yeah?” The boy asked, looking at Luke over their computer screens.<br/>“Who’s that?” he asked, his head nodding in the direction the boy was stood.<br/>“Who?” Ashton wanted to know, squinting his eyes a bit and Luke swore that boy needed glasses.<br/>“The guy who is talking to Mister Wilson.” Luke whispered back, his eyes on the attractive, but slightly arrogant looking boy.<br/>“Oh, that’s Mister Hood’s son, Calum.”<br/>“You mean the guy who owns twenty-five percent of the company?” Luke gawked at the boy. He had heard about him once or twice; the boy had to be filthy rich and he couldn’t be much older than Ashton. Luke had never seen him before because apparently he had been on multiple business trips the last two months. It would’ve been nice if someone had warned him his boss was this hot though.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or one of the many cliché stories about Luke falling in love with his young and very hot boss because I personally love superior/inferior fics</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                           

 

* * *

 

 

Half of the time, Luke had _no_ idea what he was doing.

 

See, Luke Hemmings was a nineteen year old student who had the opportunity to work four days a week while he went to school on Tuesdays; this way he could make money while he was learning how to do the job he wanted to do and he wouldn’t be dealing with the problem of not having any experience after graduation.

He worked at a rather big company that made sure buildings were heated in the winter and chilled in the summer and he was pretty sure some electricians fixed lights and stuff like that but he honestly didn’t know a lot about that kind of work.

He didn’t have to though, for he was one of the six accountants the company had.

 

So, maybe the company and Luke’s job were a little plain but he could honestly say he liked his work; he was made to work with his brain instead of his hands and his colleagues were so nice, it sometimes didn’t even feel like he was at work with how much fun he had with the people around him.

 

Luke’s desk was located in one of the offices which he shared with the five other accountants. There were two very sweet older women with short, dyed dark red hair, an older man who looked like he was about to kill someone all the time but somehow was able to smile at Luke whenever he greeted him (which was kind of a big deal since the man barely ever smiled) and a thirty year old bold man who was supposed to be in charge but who was way too kind to actually tell anybody what to do.

And then there were Luke and the twenty-four year old guy with hazel eyes and dimples in his cheeks who had graduated last year.

His name was Ashton and Luke and him had been friends since day one. Or rather since day two, when the pretty much stranger had invited the young boy to hang at his place. He had said he had done that because ‘ _we youngsters should stick together in a place like this’_ and Luke had simply shrugged and agreed.

 

Luke and Ashton were just that: Luke and Ashton. They were inseparable, which was a good thing since they shared one huge desk together and were forced to literally face each other for eight hours a day, four days a week. Everybody loved them, smiled fondly at them whenever they had a silly discussion during lunch or bursted out in loud laughter because one of them pulled a face or send the other a funny picture over the email. Nobody cared though; everyone simply liked that they got along so well and that they liked their job and as long as they worked as hard and good as Luke and Ashton did, they weren’t going to tell the two young boys to stop or separate them.

 

“Morning” Ashton chirped from behind his computer screen on Monday morning when Luke walked into his office and plopped down on his chair.

“Good morning.” He smiled back. He and Ashton were the only ones in the office since it was still quite early.

A lot of people wondered if Ashton maybe had a bed hidden somewhere beneath his desk or anything since he usually was the first to arrive and the last to leave but the boy always said he just always had a lot of stuff to do. Luke knew that wasn’t entirely true though. Yes, Ashton was quite dedicated to his work and to this company but the reason he liked being at the office so much was because he simply got bored or lonely at home. He lived on his own, his family too far away to pay a visit regularly and he loved being surrounded by people.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked as he smiled fondly at his friend, whose brows were furrowed in concentration, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“Oh, I’m just going through my email.” Ashton answered without looking up from his screen.

“You really should get your eyes checked.” Luke chuckled as he shook his head. It wasn’t the first time he had told Ashton this, since he had found the older boy with his nose practically pressed against his computer screen many times before.

“I don’t want glasses.” He stubbornly argued; as always.

“But you have an headache almost every day, my mum had that too until she got glasses.”

“I bet you’d look really cute with them.” He added with a wink and the colleague that just walked in giggled at that.  

 

Luke wasn’t surprised pretty much ninety percent of their co-workers thought they were dating or would start dating sooner rather than later. They complimented each other and could be a little bit touchy feely with each other sometimes but it was nothing serious and the two boys knew that. Luke had never been afraid Ashton would think he actually meant it because it was obvious they both didn’t. They didn’t tell their colleagues this though since they weren’t bothered by the rumours, it actually had turned into some kind of game between the two of them; they loved seeing their co-workers’ faces whenever they fake flirted with each other. Ashton had kissed him on the cheek once, telling him _‘I’ll see you tonight babe’_ before leaving and Luke had actually heard Helen, one of the two older ladies, telling the other she owed her twenty bucks.

 

“Still not gonna get my eyes checked.”

 

\---

 

“Fuck this shit.” Ashton groaned for the tenth time later that day.

 

All accountants were currently working on getting all the half year results right. They had been doing that for the last three days now, so they could present them to their management and it was the most frustrating thing Luke had ever done. And apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

 

“I’ve been going over this list for a thousand times now and I am still missing two hundred dollars and it’s so fucking _frustrating._ ” Ashton whined.

“You just need a break, to get away from it a bit.” Vera offered the curly haired boy with a smile and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll get us some coffee.” He said, standing up and grabbing the tray to get all six of them a drink.

 

About ten minutes had passed and Ashton was still not back, and to be honest, Luke was a little curious and maybe a little worried to where he was. Sure, Ashton was the kind of guy that would stop and chat with their colleagues in the other rooms but he wasn’t the kind of guy to take a break when he wasn’t supposed to. So, Luke found himself walking over to the coffee machine to make sure Ashton hadn’t passed out or anything like that.

 

As he neared the canteen, he could clearly make out two voices and one of them belonged to his friend. There was no doubt about it, especially after Luke had heard his distinctive giggle, which automatically made the blonde boy smile.

The other voice, however, was one Luke had never heard before.

 

When he rounded the corner he found Ashton near the coffee machine, talking to a boy with pitch black hair as he was leaning against the counter. The stranger was slightly taller than the dirty-blonde but not as tall as Luke was.

“Hey Lukey.” Ashton smiled when he noticed his colleague’s presence.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back yet, but I bumped into our new colleague here and I kinda lost track of time.” He apologized; as if Luke would care he wasn’t actually working every single second of the eight hours they were supposed to work.

“That’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t spill coffee over yourself and died.” Luke chuckled before turning his attention to the new guy.

 

“Hi, I’m Luke.” He told him with a polite smile as he took in his appearance. He had bright green eyes, a pale skin, some black stubble and Luke was pretty sure he wasn’t much older than Ashton and him.

“Michael.” He smiled at Luke.

“I am the new receptionist.”


	2. Chapter 2

After saying bye to Michael and wishing him good luck on his new job, the two accountants made their way back to their office, a tray with not so hot coffee and tea in Ashton’s hands.

“He’s kinda cute.” The eldest giggled when he was sure the receptionist couldn’t hear him and Luke wasn’t surprised to hear him say that at all; he had seen the way his friend had looked at the new guy.

 

They were back behind their desks for about three minutes when Mister Hood (also known as mister big boss as he owned fifty percent of the company while the other two owners both only owned twenty-five percent) walked into their office and Luke was kinda glad he hadn’t found the two of them getting coffee together.

Sure, Mister Hood wasn’t a bad guy but Luke had only worked for the company for six weeks now so he still had to make a good impression.

The man looked quite stern most of the time but Luke had found him making small talk with his employees often enough to know he also could be nice at times. All in all, the young accountant wasn’t really sure what to think of the man.

 

“So, how is it going here?” he asked. The question wasn’t necessarily directed towards Martin, the head of the accountants, but everybody knew Mister Hood expected him to answer anyways so Luke simply kept his mouth shut and focused on his work again.

He could vaguely hear Martin explaining what they had done so far and what they had yet to do and Mister Hood nodded at that, seeming satisfied with the answer.

“We’re really glad we’ve got Luke now though, I don’t think we could’ve made it in time without him.” The blonde boy suddenly heard Martin say and he looked up to see pretty much everyone in the room looking at him.

He tried to smile politely at the grey haired man but he was pretty sure he looked quite sheepish instead; he had never handled compliments that well.

The older man didn’t comment on it though, simply nodded at his youngest employee and told him to keep up the good work before leaving again, Luke staring at the door he had just walked through with a proud smile on his face.

“You’re not going to get a raise now, if that’s what you’re thinking about.” Ashton joked, Luke fake pouting at him in return.

The slightly older boy ‘awww’d’ him and ruffled a hand through his styled quiff before going back to work, their colleagues smiling fondly at their interaction and Luke just knew they still believed the two of them were going to be together soon.

 

\---

 

“Hey Ash!” Michael called after Luke and Ashton as they walked towards their cars.

The two blondes stopped walking and looked around to see Michael walking their way, a big grin on his face.

“Hi.” Ashton said, a slight blush on his face and that was a look Luke had never seen on him.

Luke simply waved at the boy, since he was convinced Michael wasn’t actually planning on talking to him, since he hadn’t really talked to Luke yet. He offered him a quick ‘hey’ though, before turning his attention to Ashton again.

“So, I was wondering, since I don’t really know anyone here yet, it would be nice to hang out some time.” Michael said smoothly, without blushing or stuttering and somewhere deep inside Luke felt a tiny bit jealous he couldn’t be as smooth as the new guy.

The blonde looked at his friend to see his reaction, only to find him blushing even harder.

“I’d love to… Luke and I are actually hanging out tomorrow night, you should come.”

“Great. See you guys at lunch tomorrow?” Michael checked, looking at Luke before looking back at Ashton and while the hazel eyed boy nodded, Luke told him he had school on Tuesdays. The raven haired guy actually pouted at that and Luke couldn’t even be worried about him trying to steal his best friend and favourite co-worker.

“Okay, see you tomorrow night then.” Michael said before getting into his own car and Luke and Ashton watched him leave.

 

“Well, he definitely thinks you’re cute.” Luke chuckled when they reached their cars, which were parked right next to each other.

“You think so?” The older boy asked, sounding a little uncertain and the youngest could practically feel the heat coming from his cheeks.

“Dude, you could see his heart eyes from miles away.” Luke said as he rolled his eyes at his friend. Tomorrow night was going to be interesting.

 

\---

 

School wasn’t too bad. Luke could mess around with people his age and pretend he wasn’t growing up and slowly turning into an adult. He could decide not to pay attention to whatever he was supposed to do whenever he wanted and he had a lot more breaks than at work.

 

Still, Luke liked his job better. Even though Luke liked to act like a kid, he didn’t want to be treated as one. And he liked how he could decide what he was going to do whenever he felt like it and how he was going to do it at the office; as long as it was done before the end of the day.

 

“Hey Luke…” Niall, one of the classmates he hang out with the most whispered during class.

“Wanna skip English and go to maccas with Lou and me?”

The tall blonde bit his bottom lip as he stared at his notebook. Skipping sounded very tempting right now. Especially when it included maccas. But his boss had paid for his education so he really couldn’t afford any bad grades. But then again; Luke was really good in English, so skipping one class wasn’t going to hurt, was it?  

 

[To: Ashy 11:46am]

_Please give me one good reason not to skip English…_

[To: Ashy 11:46am]

_Or two actually, since there is maccas involved_

[From: Ashy 11:48am]

_SO GIVE ME 1 GOOD REASON WHY WE NEED 2 BE LKE THEM. KIDS WILL HAVE FUN AND OFFEND. THEY DONT WANT 2 AND DONT FIT IN._

 

Luke rolled his eyes at his phone, wishing Ashton could see that right now. Also, he immediately had the song stuck in his head and he knew it wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

 

[From: Ashy 11:48am]

_No but srsly_

 

[From: Ashy 11:49am]

_Im gonna tell mr Hood if u do._

[From: Ashy 11:49am]

_Love you Xxx_

[To: Ashy 11:50am]

_U do realize I could lie to u about not going right??_

[From: Ashy 11:51am]

_Tru. But Luke, on a more serious note… You only have a few months and a year left, if you graduate next year it means ull never have 2 go 2 school again… Dont fuck it up :)_

And seriously, Luke saw no reason to argue with that. So he politely told Niall he didn’t feel like going and Niall even agreed that they had to be responsible since they had an adult job now but Louis still managed to convince the Irish boy to come with him anyways.

 

Though Luke wished he could’ve simply joined them to have a good time and to eat junk food, he knew he had made the right decision when he found out their English teacher had actually planned a pop quiz that day.

_\---_

His day got a little better when he was finally released from the class room, knowing he didn’t have to go back for another six days. He also remembered he had promised Ashton to go to his place right after school so he quickly hopped into his car and made his way over to the older boy's house. He was excited to see him again and to hear what he had missed at work that day. To other people it would sound boring, but not to Luke; he cared for the company and his colleagues.

 

Green day was playing loudly and he sang along at the top of his lungs, earning some curious glances from the person in the car next to him at a red light. He didn’t care.

                                                      

When Luke arrived at his friend’s house, Michael and Ashton were already there. Luke could hear them talk on the other side of the front door and it didn’t sound as if there were any awkward silences whatsoever.

The dirty blonde haired boy opened the door with a bright smile on his face and sparks in his eyes and Luke cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked quietly, making sure their new colleague couldn’t hear them.

“Of course not.” Ashton huffed, his smile and blush not leaving his face.

 

“Hey Luke” Michael greeted him happily from his spot on the couch. He had a cup of tea clamped between his hands, which were covered by the sleeves of his sweater and he looked so comfortable, it was almost as if he had been here for years.

Luke was pretty sure Luke and Ashton had already become Luke, Ashton and Michael.

 

“Hi” He said as he plopped down on the couch next to him

“How was work?” Luke asked the two boys, ready to gossip.

“Susan is back with her boyfriend.” Ashton answered; he obviously knew their colleagues a lot better than Michael did.

“Didn’t he cheat on her?” Luke wondered and Ashton nodded.

“She said she wants to give him a second change.” Michael knew and Luke shrugged; her loss.

“Oh and James’ girlfriend is pregnant.” Ashton added.

“Did they…” Luke didn’t really know how to ask this politely.

“Plan for a baby?” was what he eventually went with.

“He said they didn’t but they’re very happy nevertheless.” And Luke made a mental note to congratulate the guy tomorrow.

He sometimes felt bad about talking about his colleague’s private lives, but then again, most of them didn’t even try to keep it a secret. And it wasn’t like he was hurting them; he’d never say anything bad about them. Okay, maybe he’d share his opinion on the things they did with Ashton but he wasn’t one to spread rumours so it was okay, wasn’t it?

“Oh, and did you hear Jeffrey’s girlfriend is pregnant too? She already has three children, all under age five and none of them have the same father. And Jeffrey is the one to bring them to school and he works his ass off to pay for all of them.” Michael said, looking proud when he found out Ashton didn’t actually already know that.

“Poor guy.” The eldest said as he shook his head.

“More like poor kids.” Luke said.

 

Once they had discussed ten percent of all their colleagues, Ashton popped in a movie and ordered two pizzas for the three of them.

The eldest squeezed himself in between Michael and Luke on the couch and Luke was tempted to roll his eyes when he noticed the way his knee or shoulder ‘accidently’ bumped into the raven haired boy every now and then.

Luke knew the older boy quite well, but he didn’t know what he was like whenever someone attractive was around – it probably was too early to call Mike a crush, wasn’t it? He had to admit he hadn’t expected _this._

He had expected Ashton would be blunt, would ask the guy out or at least show him he was interested somehow. But Ashton had been blushing since the moment Luke had stepped foot in his house, probably even before that since Mike was already there and he avoided the boy’s gaze whenever he looked at him and it was ridiculous and sort off torturous to watch.

Luckily, Michael had less trouble showing what he wanted; he didn’t fake a yawn before throwing his arm over Ashton’s shoulder and he winked at him when the older boy smiled at him shyly. Well, someone had to do something.

 

When the door rang, telling the nineteen and two twenty-something year olds the pizza had arrived, Luke was more than happy to be the one to get the door.

The pizza guy was kind of cute so Luke made sure to smile his most charming smile and even winked at the guy when he told him to keep the change but the guy with the cap on his brown hair didn’t seem too affected. Whatever.

 

When Luke walked back into the living room with the two boxes, he found Ashton laughing quietly, his face buried in the crook of Michael’s neck as the raven haired boy smiled down at him fondly.

The youngest blonde coughed a little too loud, smirking at the blush on Ashton’s cheeks.

“Pizza is here.” He said, as if the other two hadn’t seen and smelled that yet.

Michael and Luke locked eyes before Luke sat down again. Michael was wearing a sheepish smile and the youngest couldn’t help but smile back, making sure the new guy knew he was okay with this situation. The raven haired boy’s smile grew a little bit bigger and then he focused on Ashton again.

 

\---

 

“NO! fuck, fuck, fuck!” Luke yelled as Michael scored yet another goal. The blonde boy was about to throw his consoler through a window but then he remembered he was at his colleague’s place.

“I _never_ lose at FiFa!” he exclaimed as he watched Michael’s point adding up to the ones he already had. 8-5. How was this even possible?

“Me neither.” The receptionist snorted and Luke huffed at that.

“I kinda liked you when you said you liked FiFa Clifford, but now I’m not so sure anymore.” Luke joked, though the sound of his voice made it hard to recognize it wasn’t serious so Ashton elbowed his side. Michael simply laughed at it though.

“You could try winning back your dignity in another round?” He suggested, knowing Luke could never win this one since the time was almost up.

“No thanks. I hate to admit it but I don’t think I can. Plus, Ashton must be really bored by now.” Luke sighed as he could practically feel his pride being crushed.

“Oh, I don’t mind watching.” The eldest spoke up and Luke glared at him with wide eyes.

“Somebody call an ambulance!” he exclaimed, Ashton’s rosy cheeks appearing once again as he rolled his eyes and of course this was about Michael – Luke should’ve known that.

   

“Wanna watch another movie?” Michael asked, pretending the last thirty seconds didn’t happen and the eldest nodded happily.

 

Once the movie was over, Luke was fighting sleep on Ashton’s couch. His head was resting on Ashton’s shoulder, as was Michael’s but he actually was asleep.

Luke reckoned the eldest wasn’t that energetic either but at least he didn’t have to try to keep his eyes open.

“Time to go home…” Luke muttered, without making any effort to get up.

“Just five more minutes.” Michael yawned as he was waking up and Luke didn’t miss the fond smile on Ashton’s face.

“Alright.” The youngest easily gave in, shifting a bit so he was more comfortable. He was sure they wouldn’t leave in five minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Luke arrived at work the next day, Ashton wasn’t there yet; which was definitely a first. He didn’t dwell on it though, instead he started up his computer and walked over to the canteen to get himself some much needed coffee.

 

He greeted all his colleagues he met in the hallways, even though he didn’t know half of their names. See, work could be a bit like High School. There were the ‘popular colleagues’ and the nerds and just like in High Schools, everybody always sat on the same table with the same people.

 

When he walked back to his desk, hot coffee in his hand, he saw Ashton and Michael stepping inside the building together, laughing at each other as they went and Luke cocked an eyebrow.

“Mike lives like five minutes away from me so we figured it would be easier and cheaper to carpool.” Ashton explained.

“So that’s why you’re so late.” Luke chuckled; Ashton still was five minutes early but it was quite late compared to his usual twenty or fifteen minutes early.

“Yeah, that’s my fault really. I just really like my bed.” Michael chuckled.

“But I’ve got to go now. Some people don’t understand poor receptionists need time to wake up in the morning.” And with that, the raven haired boy left in the direction of his desk where his phone would be ringing non-stop for the rest of the day.

 

Luke looked over to Ashton, who was watching the boy walk away and chuckled.

“Shut up.” The older boy told him.

“I didn’t say anything.” Luke laughed a little louder, earning a playful punch to the shoulder from Ashton.

 

Fast forward to lunch. Luke and Ashton were sitting with the other accountants and some draughtsmen when Michael sat down at their table instead of with the secretaries like he did on Monday. (Luke didn’t know where he had sat yesterday but judging on Ashton’s facial expressions, it was the first time he chose their table over the other.)

“Hi.” He said, mainly to Luke and Ashton. The two boys greeted him and Michael started telling some story about a weird customer he had had on the phone right away.

He was sitting right next to Ashton while Luke was sitting opposite of them and he could see their shoulders brushing every now and then.

 

“Looks like Luke has been replaced.” The young accountant heard Helen say to Vera quietly and he chuckled; they still didn’t believe Luke and Ashton had just been friends this whole time.

 

\---

 

When Luke looked up from his computer screen to give his eyes a bit of rest later that day, he had to blink twice to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or anything.

Right in front of his eyes, a few feet away was standing a tall, tanned young man with black hair and a blonde streak in his hair. He was wearing a black suit, complete with tie and shiny black shoes and he looked like he came walking right out of a magazine.

The boy was talking to Mister Wilson - one of the owners and bosses of the company – with his hands in the pockets of his pants, a serious expression on his face as he bounced on his feet a bit.

 

“Hey Ash.” Luke whispered, trying to only gain Ashton’s attention and not that of their other colleagues.

“Yeah?” The boy asked, looking at Luke over their computer screens.

“Who’s that?” he asked, his head nodding in the direction the boy was stood.

“Who?” Ashton wanted to know, squinting his eyes a bit and Luke swore that boy needed glasses.

“The guy who is talking to Mister Wilson.” Luke whispered back, his eyes on the attractive, but slightly arrogant looking boy.

“Oh, that’s Mister Hood’s son, Calum.”

“You mean the guy who owns twenty-five percent of the company?” Luke gawked at the boy. He had heard about him once or twice; the boy had to be filthy rich and he couldn’t be much older than Ashton. Luke had never seen him before because apparently he had been on multiple business trips the last two months. It would’ve been nice if someone had warned him his boss was this hot though.

“Yeah… Why?”

“’s Nothing.” Luke mumbled, forcing himself to look at his computer screen again. He didn’t see the smirk on his friend’s face as he kept finding himself looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes.

 

The poor accountant was sure he had stopped breathing when he noticed his two youngest bosses were walking towards his office; probably to talk to Martin, he was quite important around here.

 

The boy looked even better from up close. Luke could see he had beautiful, chestnut coloured eyes with full, bushy eyebrows, a cute, wide nose and plump pink lips. His jaw looked like it could cut glass and his hair looked so thick, Luke wanted nothing more but to run his hands through his locks.

 

His face looked as stern as his dad’s and Luke wasn’t sure if he wanted to be noticed by those dark eyes or not. So the blonde stayed still and hid behind his computer screen as the two men entered the room and walked over to Martin’s desk, their backs facing Luke and he couldn’t help but acknowledge how well fitted young Mister Hood’s suit was; his pants were probably tighter than suit pants were supposed to be but Luke wasn’t going to complain.

 

Ashton had probably noticed his stares for he was wearing a shit eating grin and Luke quickly looked back at his screen.

 

_You’re on to talk…_

Was all he send his friend over the mail and he could hear Ashton’s soft giggle from the other side of their desk.

 

Mister Wilson and young Mister Hood – Luke liked to call him that in his head for it felt weird to call his boss by his first name – were done talking to Martin after ten minutes or so. Mister Wilson turned around and walked out of the office and down the hall immediately while young Mister Hood’s eyes fell on Luke. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he stepped closer to his desk but just when Luke thought he was going to say something to him, he turned his attention towards Ashton.

“Hey Ash, nice to see you again man.” He said, placing a hand on Ashton’s shoulder.

“You too! How was your trip?” Ashton asked enthusiastically and if someone would’ve told Luke they were actually friends, he would’ve believed them right away.

“Busy. Hot. Did I mention busy yet?” Hood chuckled and Luke wondered he always had so many tiny wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled or if that was just from being tired from his business trip.

 

“And who might you be?” The young man in suit looked into Luke’s eyes again, a kind smile on his face.

“I’m Luke.” Luke said, cursing himself for sounding so lame as he took mister Hood’s outstretched hand.

“Are you the new accountant?” He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“Yeah. I still go to school though.” Luke blushed a little under his boss’s heavy stare.

“And do you like it here so far?”

“Yes sir.” Luke answered and his boss cocked an eyebrow at that, and amused smile on his face.

“Good to hear. I’ll see you around Luke.” He said, finally letting go of Luke’s hand and he hadn’t even noticed he hadn’t pulled back yet.

 

Ashton was about to say something but Luke glared at him until he closed his mouth again, holding up both his hands to show him he was not going to say anything but the mischievous sparks in his eyes didn’t disappear for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo they finally met! thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

“What is _that_ supposed to be?” was the first thing Ashton said to Luke the next morning.

“Uhm… A plant?” Luke stated the obvious.

“I can see that, but why did you bring it here?” the older boy chuckled.

“My mum bought it for me. I told her I thought our desk was empty and boring and this way I will be sheltered from your stupid face.”

 

“Hey Luke…”

Luke turned around to see it was indeed Michael’s voice he had heard.

Before he could ask the boy what he wanted, he spoke again.

“Mister Hood junior is in today. I heard he has his own office with a lock and all. Just saying…” the receptionist said before winking, causing Ashton to giggle a little too loud, and disappearing from view and Luke glared at Ashton because it was his fault, really; he had been the one to tell Michael about his little encounter with their boss.

“I hate you…” he muttered before placing the plant on the middle of their desk, making Ashton laugh even louder.

 

“Don’t you think we should give our plant a name?” Ashton asked after staring at their new decoration for a minute or so. They had been working on the half year results for less than two hours and Ashton was already looking for some distraction.

“You laughed at me for bringing it…” Luke pointed out, not feeling like naming a plant.

The older accountant simply shrugged.

“But now that we’ve got it, we might as well take good care of it, don’t you think?” Ashton asked and the young blonde was sure it was on purpose when he made it sound like they were talking about a child.

“What about Dylan?” Luke answered, not even trying, and Ashton shook his head.

“I think we should name it Herbert…” he spoke after thinking for at least thirty seconds and Luke agreed right away; he couldn’t care less about what name their plant should have.

 

“Guys, you know I don’t mind a bit of chatter during work but management wants to have a meeting with us tomorrow morning so we are in a bit of a rush.” Martin spoke up; it was quite rare for him to say anything about Luke and Ashton’s work or lack of.

“Us? As in, all of us?” Ashton asked him.

“Yeah. They wanted to talk about how things are going now that Luke is added to the team and see if we can do some things differently next year.” He answered, not waiting for a response as he went back to work.

Ashton and Luke locked eyes and Luke knew exactly what the older boy was thinking about, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

 

\---

 

Luke just got back from the toilet, making his way back to his desk when he heard footsteps getting closer and closer but he didn’t have any time to react for he found himself walking into what felt like a solid wall within a matter of seconds. He couldn’t really register what was going on for it all happened so fast but he could feel warm liquid soaking his shirt and burning his chest and he stumbled a few steps back. Luke was pretty sure he was going to fall but then two strong hands wrapped around his bicep, keeping him up while Luke could hear stone breaking on the hard floor.

“Shit, I am so sorry.” A voice Luke hadn’t heard that often yet spoke and the blonde looked up, only to find dark, shocked eyes looking back at him.

Young Mister Hood kept one hand wrapped around Luke as he apologized another time, telling Luke he should’ve been more careful while the accountant was pretty sure it was _his_ fault.

“It’s okay…” Luke mumbled in response, looking down at his coffee stained t-shirt. It kinda hurt.

“C’mon” the raven haired boy said, gently pulling Luke in the direction of the toilets, ignoring the broken pieces of his mug and puddle of coffee on the floor.

 

The slightly older boy took a towel and wet it before dabbing Luke’s t-shirt with it, the cold water soothing the skin beneath his shirt, the hand never leaving Luke’s arm.

When Luke looked up at the slightly shorter man in suit, he found he was looking at him already.

“Does it hurt?” he asked and Luke shook his head; Mister Hood didn’t stop what he was doing though.

The large dark brown stain had turned into a very light shade of brown now and his grey t-shirt was sticking to his stomach.

“I’ve got a spare shirt in my office, you could wear that for the rest of the day.” Hood offered and Luke sort of wanted to refuse because it would be weird to wear his boss’ shirt, wouldn’t it? But this was his boss – his very hot boss – who probably wanted him to look decent at work so he agreed anyway.

 

He followed the young man to his office and caught Michael’s eyes before entering the room. The guy smirked at him and gave him a not so subtle thumbs up and Luke prayed to all the gods he could think of his boss hadn’t seen it. If he had, he didn’t comment on it and Luke was very thankful for that.

 

Mister Hood junior’s office wasn’t very big but it was a modern black and white, a huge bookcase decorating the wall behind his desk and Luke felt a little out of place with his stained t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

He watched Hood grab a spotless white shirt from his coat rack and handed it over to Luke.

The boy looked a little uncertain when his fingers played with the hem of his shirt and his boss must’ve seen it for he turned around and pretended he was busy with a pile of paper on his desk.

The blonde quickly took of his dirty t-shirt and unbuttoned the clean one. Hood turned around when he heard Luke button the shirt up and chuckled when he saw the boy struggle with the two top buttons.

“Looks like your shoulders are too broad.” Hood chuckled at him and Luke gave up then, leaving the shirt open so his chest was partly visible.

He tried to roll up his sleeves without crinkling the fabric and the raven haired boy took a step closer to him to help.

 “I don’t really wear shirts like these.” He mumbled while his cheeks felt like they were on fire but Hood simply offered him a kind smile.

Luke wasn’t used to button-up shirts, only wore them when him mother made him. He liked tank tops and simple t-shirts and plaids better. And with plaids, it didn’t really matter how he rolled up his sleeves, mostly because they were his own.

 

Once both his sleeves were rolled up neatly, Luke thanked Mister Hood for the shirt and turned around to leave.

“No problem.” Hood called after him.

“Oh, and Luke…” Luke turned around again, facing the older boy.

“Call me Calum. I’m only twenty-three.” He smiled and Luke promised him he would.

 

When Luke saw the look on Michael’s face when he walked out of the office in another shirt, he knew he was never going to hear the end of it.

 

Two hours later and the entire office was talking about him and the son of the big boss; Michael swore it wasn’t his fault.

 

\---

 

“What’s in the bag Luke?” Michael asked as they stepped out of their car at the same moment and walked towards the entrance of the building.

“Calum’s shirt.” Luke hated to admit it, even though it wasn’t anything weird or special; the guy had lend him a shirt after spilling coffee over him, so why was Luke blushing?

“So did he really spill his drink on you or…?”

“Or what?” Luke asked, rolling his eyes at the receptionist.

“I don’t know, maybe he decided to bend you over his desk and – “

“Oh my god Michael, please shut up!” Luke squeaked, earning a confused glance from one of their colleagues who they passed in the hallway.

“I am just messing with you Lukey, relax.” Michael laughed loudly but Luke was too embarrassed to join him.

“Yeah, well, please save these kinds of comments for Ashton, will you?” and Luke was proud to see the tiniest blush on Michael’s cheeks; he had already learned blushing wasn’t a thing he did on a regular basis.

 

“What kind of comments?” Ashton asked innocently when the two boys stopped in front of Luke’s office, obviously having heard the very last part of their conversation.

“Nothing.” Luke and Michael said in unison, making them both smirk, the curious look on Ashton’s face turning into a confused one.

“See you guys at lunch.” And with that, Michael left the two boys alone.

 

“What you’ve got there?” Ashton asked, pointing at the bag and Luke decided to ignore his question and ask Ashton about at what time their meeting with management was instead; luckily for him, it worked for the older boy forgot all about his question.

 

After Martin, Wilfred, Helen and Vera had all arrived, Martin informed them they had two hours before management wanted to talk to them and they still had quite a lot to do. So the six of them went to work and Luke was pretty sure it had never been this quiet in their office before.

The volume of the radio was turned down a bit and nobody said a word; all Luke could hear was the sound of them typing on their computer and a sigh here and there.

 

Luke didn’t like these kinds of days. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to work so hard but he didn’t do well under pressure. He kept messing things up and he was currently biting the inside of his cheek in frustration. 

 

And time always went by so quick whenever he had a lot to do; it just wasn’t fair.

Before Luke even knew it, Martin told them time was up and they really had to finish up whatever they were doing right now.

The youngest quickly clicked a few buttons and hit print and smiled, satisfied with how far he’d come.

If anyone were to ask him anything about the invoices, he’d have all the answers. He had been spending the last few days checking how many invoices they had send to their customers, how many of those had been paid yet, how much money they had made from the work they had done and how much the material they had used had cost. It didn’t sound like a lot of work but it was and Luke had found out the hard way.

 

He grabbed his paperwork from the copy machine and followed the head of the accountants towards the largest meeting room of the building. No one was there yet but everybody knew management wouldn’t be pleased if they had been there first.

Helen and Vera quickly left the room to get all of them something to drink and Luke and Ashton sat down next to each other; as always.

 

“Good morning.”

Mister Hood walked into the room, his son and Mister Wilson closely behind him, one of the secretaries tagging along.

 

Mister Hood sat down on the head of the table and Mister Wilson sat closely to him, opposite of Martin. Calum took a seat next to the forty-something year old boss and of course he was right across from Luke.

He winked at the young blonde and the boy smiled back shyly. This was just his luck; this way he wasn’t going to hear or remember anything from this meeting.

 

Helen and Vera reunited with them right after, handing everybody a cup of hot coffee and Luke quickly wrapped his hands around his cup, watching the steam rise from the liquid and disappearing into thin air.

 

“So, let’s start with the half year results, shall we?” Mister Hood senior started right away, not wanting to waste any time on small talk and the raven haired boy opposite of Luke rolled his eyes at the two young accountants; that was the exact moment Mister Hood senior had lost all of Luke’s attention.

 

It wasn’t as if Luke wasn’t interested, it was just impossible to concentrate on the big boss’ voice when such a gorgeous lad was seated only four feet away from him, listening to his father with a serious but slightly bored look on his face. His fingers were absentmindedly playing with the pen in his hand.

He was wearing a dark grey suit today and it looked even better on him than the pitch black suit he had been wearing for the last two days. Luke was pretty sure they hadn’t been the same though; he figured the older boy owned at least a thousand suits.

 

The blonde noticed his youngest boss looked nothing like his father and Luke tried to find any similarities in their faces; he didn’t find one.

 

“What do you think Luke? After all, you send out most of the invoices each week.” he could hear Martin’s voice talking to him, bringing him back to the real world. All eyes were on him now and Luke swore he had never blushed this hard in his nineteen years on earth.

He was looking at the head of his department, trying to avoid Calum’s glance but he could practically feel his eyes burning through the side of his head and he swore he could sense him smirk somehow; it was very distracting.

 

“I think it’s a great idea to send all the invoices over the email. It’s quite a lot of work to send them by mail, isn’t it Luke?” Ashton spoke up and Luke wanted to kiss him with how thankful he was the boy had just saved his sorry ass.

“Oh, yeah, definitely. It’s not that it’s so much work to send them by mail but it’s just quite annoying to have to sort them all out and it’s better for the environment to send all invoices by email as well. We print about four or five hundred invoices a week and I think it’s a waste of paper.”

 

Mister Hood and Martin both nodded, seeming satisfied with his answer and Luke felt a proud smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

He mouthed a silent thank you at Ashton when he thought no one was paying attention to him and the dirty blonde had to supress a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has a tiny bit more action, sort off.. Finally!  
> Enjoy!

Saturday night meant date night, as Ashton liked to call it. It wasn’t anything special, it simply meant Luke and Ashton went to a random bar or club and got a little tipsy.

 

Tonight though, Michael was coming with them and for some reason Ashton had asked him to ‘hang out with them’ instead of using his usual term for the night and Luke had not so subtly laughed at him.

 

So that’s how the three of them ended up in a bar Luke had never been before; Michael had suggested it. It was dark and there was rock music playing instead of pop and Luke loved it.

 

He told Mikey and Ashton to find them a booth as he walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, waiting for the bartender to turn to him. He watched two guys play darts and he wondered how people could even like that ‘sport’.

He knew his brother actually liked to watch it, which was even worse because seriously, how could people just sit and watch people throw darts at a board and actually cheer for a guy who throws them a little better than the other?

 

Luke tore his eyes away from the two guys and focused on the bartender instead, hoping he’d be noticed rather sooner than later so he could get his three beers and get back to his friends.

 

“Hi there.” He heard a familiar voice say behind him and he slowly turned around to look straight into kind, dark eyes.

“Hey.” He said, not sure what else to say. He knew the guy was only twenty-three but for some reason Luke hadn’t expected to walk into his boss at a bar like this one.

“Are you here alone?” Calum asked, eyeing the forty-something year old men sitting at the bar next to Luke.

“No, Michael and Ashton are over there.” He said, moving his head in the direction of his friends and Calum looked around. He waved at his two employees when he noticed them and Luke could see a shit eating grin appearing on Michael’s face and that was enough for him to start blushing again.

“You?” Luke found himself asking.

“I’m with friends too.” He said, pointing at a group of young men in expensive looking clothes and Luke should’ve known Calum was one of them.

 

The boy and his friends were all dressed like young, wealthy business men and Luke figured they were.

Calum wasn’t wearing a suit at the moment but he was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his veiny arms. He had combined it with dark grey pants, a black belt and black shiny shoes. Luke himself was wearing red plaids with a matching snapback and jeans with holes in them. He didn’t wear ripped jeans at work, only in the weekends and he hoped Calum wouldn’t judge him for it.

 

The two boys don’t really get the chance to chat for two of the few bartenders both asked for their order and soon enough Luke had to say bye to Calum and he walked back to Ashton and Michael with three glasses of beer in his hands.

 

He had expected them to say something about their young boss and of course he had been right.

“Wow, isn’t it a funny coincidence you walk into your crush here. Who would’ve thought…” Michael smirked and for a second Luke thought this was some sort of plot but he couldn’t really believe his friends would actually do something like that.

“He’s not my crush.” Was his weak response.

“Yeah right. Remember how I had to save your ass during the meeting yesterday? You were practically drooling over him.” Ashton pointed out and Luke would’ve punched him if he didn’t owe him for that moment.

“He’s just attractive, that’s all. He’s my boss for fuck’s sake.” And the youngest of the three said it mainly to remind himself.

 

Luke’s eyes kept going back to the place he knew he’d find Calum talking and laughing with his friends. He knew he was being absolutely ridiculous but he couldn’t help but admire the crinkles by his eyes whenever he smiled or the fluffiness of his hair or the rosy cheeks after he had been drinking multiple glasses of alcohol.

The group of young men had traded their beer for whiskey after a while and some of them were actually smoking cigars; they really were stereotypical rich boys.

The guys who had been wearing ties before had either pulled them off or had them loosely hanging around their necks and though they all were good looking, Luke’s pupils found their way back to Calum every single time he looked over to the group. 

 

\---

 

After staring at his boss and not really listening to a word his two friends were saying for about an hour – they were too caught up in their own little world to notice anyways – Calum and his group of friends got up and all headed towards the exit. They walked past Luke and the boy quickly looked down at the wooden table, his fingers playing with his now empty glass.

 

“Hey Cal.” Ashton said and Luke looked up to see the boy standing in front of them, his eyes on Luke.

“Hey.” He said, turning his attention to the boy who had greeted him, but only for a second.

“The guys and I are going to a club not far from here and I wondered if you guys wanted to tag along. That way I can get to know Michael and Luke a bit.” He smiled kindly and he patiently waited for an answer even though his friends had already left the bar.

Luke looked over at his two friends, wanting to make sure they were alright with it but Michael had already said they would go with him before Ashton and Luke could voice their opinion.

The biggest smile appeared on Calum’s face though so the young blonde couldn’t really be mad at his newest colleague.

“Okay, come one then.” He said and the three boys quickly got up and followed their boss out of the bar. This week couldn’t get any weirder.

 

“Where are your friends?” Michael asked when they got outside and no one was there.

“Already took a cab. I told them I’d meet them there.” Calum spoke as he waved at a cab all four of them could fit in and he held the door open for the three boys.

Luke was the last to go in and of course Michael and Ashton were seated next to each other so the raven haired boy sat down next to Luke, their thighs and shoulders brushing together every time the car rounded a corner.

 

Michael and Ashton had disappeared from view the moment the four of them had entered the expensive and luxurious club and Luke made a mental note to interrogate Ashton as soon as he’d get the chance.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the older boy asked the blonde, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear and his warm breath hitting Luke’s skin as he had to bring his face close to Luke’s  because the music was so loud.

The accountant found himself nodding before his brain could catch up and Calum beamed at him, placing his hand on the back of Luke’s shoulder and gently leading him towards the bar.

 

About three minutes passed before Calum handed Luke his drink for it was quite crowded at the bar but Luke didn’t really mind. He also didn’t mind his boss had pretty much dumped his friends so he could hang out with the blonde.

“What’s this?” Luke asked as he eyed the glass in his hand; he only drank beer or shots. The liquid was transparent and the glass was filled with ice cubes and a slice of lemon.

“Gin and tonic.” Calum answered him with a smile, taking a large sip.

“If you don’t like it you can give it to me and I’ll buy you something else.” The older boy promised him right before he took his first sip.

It tasted nice though, it was a bit bitter and a bit sweet but it made for a good combination and Luke liked the taste of lemon.

 

“So, what do you do besides school and work?” Calum asked them when they had found a spot they could talk without having to yell over the music the entire time and Luke was glad he finally got the chance to chat with the guy.

“I play the guitar… Ashton and I jam together sometimes, but it’s nothing serious.”

“You? Or don’t you have time for hobbies?” Luke jokingly asked, curious to his boss’ private life.

“I don’t have a lot of time to be honest. But I like to hang out with friends or to go on trips to other cities or countries you know…” He answered and, right, the guy was rich as fuck; Luke should’ve expected an answer like that.

“So you don’t play golf?” Luke hoped he wasn’t crossing a line or whatever, but all his worries disappeared when Calum laughed out loud.

“I do actually. But only when my dad or my friends force me to. It’s not really my thing though.”

 

\---

 

An hour, a long conversation to get to know each other and several shots later, Luke had a hard time forming coherent sentences so he asked his boss to dance with him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Calum chuckled, sounding slightly less tipsy then the younger boy.

“Oh come on! For me…” Luke pouted at the guy. He was one hundred percent sure he looked absolutely ridiculous right now but it worked and that was all that counted.

Luke happily grabbed Calum’s wrist – something he wouldn’t have done if it hadn’t been for the alcohol – and pulled the guy towards the dancefloor, which was covered in dancing and sweating bodies.

 

Luke was pretty sure that whatever he was doing couldn’t be considered dancing but he moved the way everybody around him did so it didn’t matter.

His hips swayed to the beat of the music as he watched Calum starting to move as well. The boy seriously had some dance moves – they weren’t that good but at least he didn’t move like everybody else – and it was really, _really_ weird to imagine this Calum was the same as the suit-wearing and serious looking Calum at work.

Between each different dance move the raven haired thrusted his hips at least once and at some point he actually started vogueing. Luke didn’t mind.

Calum looked like he was having fun and barely anyone payed attention to the boy so Luke found himself loosening up thanks to the dancing boy in front of him.

“Go Luke.” Calum giggled before grabbing his wrist and pulling the boy a little closer to him.

 

His eyes stared straight into Luke’s as they moved and Calum slowly wrapped an arm around Luke’s waste.

“Is this okay?” He whispered in the boy’s ear – for as far as that was possible off course – and Luke nodded, moving his body even closer to Calum’s so that their chests were touching. Thank god for alcohol.

 

Luke was too overwhelmed by everything to do anything more than sway his hips and ignore the fact that he was dancing with his boss to take the next step and Calum didn’t do anything either so they just danced like that. It probably looked ridiculous but was okay; the blonde could feel the other’s boy’s body heat burning against his clad chest and the weight of his hand on his lower back and he wouldn’t mind staying here like this for ever.

It was almost as if the world around them had disappeared, was muted. All Luke could hear was Calum’s breathing and the beat of his own heard and somehow the loud music that was coming from the DJ was nothing but background music.

 

\---

 

No matter what they had tried, Luke and Calum hadn’t been able to figure out where Michael and Ashton were so that’s how they ended up on the backseat of a cab together, Calum’s arm thrown over the blonde boy’s broad shoulders.

 

“I had fun tonight.” Calum muttered when they were stood in front of Luke’s apartment building. It almost sounded like a secret with how quietly he had said it and with how he avoided looking Luke in the eyes.

“Me too.” The youngest mused, watching as Calum took his hand in his own.

“I’ll see you at work” was all it took for Luke to be brought back to reality. This was his boss. He was one of the owners of the company he worked for and the guy who paid his salary and thus for everything he owned and everything he did; including his education.

Plus he was the son of the big boss, also known as the guy he could fire his ass and make him pay back for his study if he found out about them.

So Luke tried to subtly pull his hand back and he took a small step back.

“Yeah, I’ll see you at work.”

 

Calum smiled up at him for he probably hadn’t read Luke’s body language that well and he kissed him on the cheek before getting into the cab again.

 

Well, he most _definitely_ had a crush on the guy.


	6. Chapter 6

“So I’m guessing you had a lot fun this weekend.” Luke chuckled as he poked the hickey just above Ashton’s collarbone, his shirt failing to hide it completely. 

“Clifford sure likes to leave marks, doesn’t he?” a grin grew on Luke’s face when he spotted yet another love bit on his colleague’s neck and the boy brushed a hand through his hair in an attempt to hide the mark, his face as red as a tomato.

“What makes you think it was Michael?” he tried, but it was in vain.

“You can’t fool me Ash.” He said.

“I know you too well.”

 

The dirty blonde opened his mouth to say something to Luke but Wilfred walked into the room and he closed his mouth again; Luke guessed he was about to make a comment about their boss.

 

\---

 

“Hemmings.” A low voice called and Luke stopped walking right away.

“Yes sir?” he asked right before he turned around to face Mister Hood.

He was met with Calum’s face though, instead of that of his father, which he had expected. Well, at least he had found a similarity.

The slightly older boy smirked at him and Luke smiled back shyly; he wasn’t really sure how to act around the guy. Was he supposed to pretend like Saturday didn’t happen? Sure, nothing special had happened but he had still gotten drunk with, danced with and _almost_ grinded up against his boss in a club.

“I love it when you call me sir. It sounds hot.” He winked at the blonde and a blush crept up his face.

“Anyways, I was planning on going out for lunch in half an hour but my dad and Wilson are both gone and I don’t really fancy going alone so… Would you like to come with me?”  He asked Luke, pretending like he hadn’t just said what he had and Luke looked at him with confused eyes.

“Uh, yeah… S-sure.” He answered, not really sure why Calum had asked him but that didn’t mean he was going to refuse. Besides, he was certain the place young Mister Hood would bring him would have better food then their canteen. Their canteen food wasn’t bad, but still.

“Great. See you in thirty then.” Calum beamed before he walked away, leaving Luke standing in the hallway, watching him leave with a dumbfounded look.

 

_If someone asks you to eat lunch with them, is it considered a date??_

Luke sent Ashton over the mail once he was back at his desk, not wanting anyone else to know.

 

_Depends… Is that someone Calum?_

And Luke could’ve known his colleague would figure it out within seconds.

 

_Yeah… Please don’t tell Mikey._

_Too late._

 

Luke glared at the boy opposite of him but the boy offered him a kind smile and Luke moved Herbert so he didn’t have to look at his face anymore.

 

_Way to go Luke!_

 

Michael sent him only seconds later and Luke told his two friends he hated them very much.

 

\---

 

Luke was leaning against a wall as he waited for Calum to come outside. Lunch time had started only two minutes ago and he knew his boss was a busy guy but he couldn’t help but feel a little impatient.

He was looking around the parking lot, trying to figure out which car was Calum’s when he heard a door close and he looked up to see the tanned man standing next to him.

“Ready?” Calum asked and Luke pushed himself off of the wall, following the boy towards his car.

Luke didn’t really understand where the boy was going for he rounded the corner, leaving the parking lot.

Calum must’ve seen the confusion on his face for he explained his dad, Mister Wilson – who he called Robert – and he always parked their car in their own garage, right next to the company.

 

He opened the garage door with a little remote control and Luke followed him inside.

There was only one car inside, for Mister Hood senior and Mister Wilson weren’t at the company at the moment. It was a small car, with only room for two people but it looked very sporty and Luke knew it was a Porsche 911 Carrera; his oldest brother was a big fan of cars so he had been sort of forced to learn their names.

The car was a bright, shiny red, the roof and leather on the inside black and Luke wasn’t even surprised when Calum pushed a button and the back came up so the roof could disappear without any proof it had even been there.   

 

Luke couldn’t really help but stare at the boy behind the steering wheel. He had a big, goofy smile on his face as he occasionally sang along to the music on the radio and he was wearing sunglasses. The wind was going through hair and his tie was thrown over his shoulder. He pulled it back at every red light and combed his hand through his hair every now and then but it was of no use.

The blonde was pretty sure the older boy had seen him looking at him but he didn’t say anything about it, instead he offered him a smile whenever their eyes met and it made Luke feel all woozy inside.

 

When the car finally came to a halt in front of a restaurant Luke had never been to before, he quickly checked his hair in the rear view mirror and he was happy to find it still looked the same as before the car ride; some gel commercials really didn’t lie.

Calum’s hair, on the other hand, was all over the place. Little, fluffy curls were pointing into all directions and he sighed as he tried to get it to cooperate.

Luke giggled quietly and brushed one little curl to the side.

“Thanks.” Calum smiled and Luke just wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss is full lips but he didn’t. The thought scared him a little but it honestly didn’t surprise him and this really was a problem.

 

Luke followed Calum inside a small but cosy restaurant. An older woman walked up to them with a kind smile on her face.

“Calum, good to see you again! I haven’t seen you in weeks.” She cheered, pulling the boy into a hug, despite him being about five or six inches taller than her.

“I’m sorry Grace, I had to travel for work.” He explained as he hugged her back.

“Your dad really shouldn’t make you work this hard.” She berated, causing Calum to chuckle.

“I am supposed to take over the company one day though, so I’ll better get used to it.”

The raven haired boy grinned but the woman didn’t agree with him.

Suddenly the woman’s eyes fell on Luke and she offered him a small smile.

“I see you’re here to talk about business, so I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll be at your table in a few to take your order.”

“Oh, no, this is Luke, my colleague.” Calum told her and Luke wondered why he hadn’t called him his employee.

“And we’re just having lunch.” He added and the smile returned to her face, even bigger than before.

“Okay, well then, just take a seat and I’ll be with you in a second.” She said, winking at Luke before turning around and leaving again. And of course the younger of the two found himself blushing once again.

 

“That’s Grace.” Calum explained as soon as they sat down at a table near the window. The older boy had let Luke pick.

“When I was younger I went to work with dad during holidays because he couldn’t really leave the company behind. He’d take me here for lunch a lot, to make up for not doing anything fun with me I guess. One day, my dad had to go to a business meeting and I didn’t want to go with him so Grace told me I could stay here if I wanted to. She let me watch television and draw in the back.” Calum told with a small smile on his face.

“Soon enough it became a regular thing and I called her aunt Grace for a few years.” He finished his story and Luke wanted to ask him if he had ever minded his dad’s job but then Grace came up to them with a little notepad and a pen in her hands.

 

Calum ordered ‘the usual’ and Luke ordered a carpaccio because that was the only thing on the menu he actually knew what it was.

 

They spend their lunch break eating and talking about everything and nothing in particular and Luke was loving every second of it.

“So, yeah, if I didn’t work so much I’d definitely buy at least three dogs…” Calum said after he had finished his meal, smiling at Luke happily and Luke chuckled. He could easily imagine Calum walking through the park in one of his expensive suits with three dogs pulling at his arms, all wanting to go into another direction.

“You could hire a dog nanny... Or you could just take them to work. I wouldn’t mind walking them every now and then for you.”

His boss seemed to consider that but then he shook his head.

“One day, when I am older and settling down, I’ll buy my dogs and give them all my undivided attention and love. Until then I just need to make friends with people who own dogs.”

“My mum owns a dog.” Luke said and Calum’s eyes started to sparkle as his whole face lit up.

“We could walk her together if you’d like.” And he had said it before his brain had even caught up but Calum was already beaming at him so there was no going back now.

“Deal.”

 

\---

 

Everyone was talking about it.

 

Everybody already knew Luke had gone to lunch with their youngest boss and they all figured it wasn’t because they had work to discuss.

 

Luke was pretty sure his face would never go back to normal with how hard he was blushing as he followed the raven haired boy through the hallways but the older man didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he just didn’t care.

 

The blonde was about the turn the corner and walk into his own office but Calum told him to follow him to his office. The older boy closed the door behind the two of them and turned to face Luke and okay, he was definitely nervous right now.

“You do realize I don’t just take anyone out to lunch, don’t you Luke?” He said, smiling at the taller boy and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to nod or shake his head so he decided not to do anything at all.

“I just really like your company, I guess…” the older boy went on.

“And I hoped we could do something like this again some time.”

Luke bit his bottom lip, not daring to look the boy in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat for he was so excited that this amazing guy, this extremely attractive and kind guy, liked him too but his brain told him it was so incredibly wrong to do this with his boss. It could cost him his job if Mister Wilson, or worse, Mister Hood senior would find out and that would mean he wouldn’t be able to finish his education. Plus it wouldn’t look too good on his résumé.

It was so hard to reject the boy though, especially when he could practically feel Calum watching him with puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” He mumbled eventually and he could sense Calum stepping closer to him.

 

The raven haired man carefully lifted Luke’s face up by his chin, staring into his eyes for a bit before looking down at his lips. They both leaned in and Luke could feel his warm breath hitting his skin before he felt plump lips against his own. It was a simply kiss for it probably looked nothing like the kisses in movies but to Luke it was more than perfect. He felt a little dizzy so he wrapped his arms around the older boy to keep himself up and he could feel Calum’s lips twitch up into the tiniest smile against him.

Way too soon, a knock on the door was heard and the eldest groaned against his lips before they broke apart.

“Come in.” He said in a serious voice and when Luke saw it was Mister Wilson, he practically fled from the office.

 

He was pretty sure he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened...


	7. Chapter 7

Luke had never been so glad to have school that Tuesday. To say he was relieved to get away from it all, if only for twenty-four hours, was the understatement of the year.

 

He was not really listening to their teacher, who was explaining something about taxation. Instead, his thoughts kept going back to the day before. He could see Calum’s eyes in front of him the entire time, could see the way they had looked at him when he had told him he liked spending time with him, the way they had stared at Luke’s lips when he had lifted his chin and the annoyance in those dark eyes when Mister Wilson had interrupted them.

 

The blonde had thought about what to do next, about how he should handle this situation.

At first he had thought it would be best to ignore the boy, to just pretend nothing had ever happened but this wasn’t possible; Calum was his boss and they had to see each other four days a week for months, maybe even years. So Luke figured it would be better to talk about it with the raven haired boy, like the responsible adult he was now, to tell him he liked him very much but that they couldn’t just make out on work – or outside of work for that matter. He simply couldn’t afford it.

 

“Dude, are you alive in there?” Louis asked as he flung a small eraser at his head and the boy quickly shook his head to get out of the trance he had been in.

“Yeah…” he mumbled and Louis grinned at him.

“Had a rough weekend?” he asked but Luke shook his head.

“Rough Monday.” He replied, causing both Niall and Louis laugh out loud, much to their teacher’s and classmates’ annoyance.

“So are you having boy-trouble?” Niall wanted to know and Luke nodded his head. He wasn’t sure why but his classmates were the only friends he had who didn’t know his boss and who wouldn’t tell his colleagues – that was the reason Luke hadn’t told (and wouldn’t tell) Ashton or Michael.

“This is going to sound really weird…” He said, doubting to just let it go for a second.

“But my boss, the son of ‘the big boss’, is really attractive and he took me out for lunch yesterday and we kissed in his office and I kind of want to do that again but I can’t risk it, you know… I don’t want to lose my job and education because of one guy.” He explained in a whisper.

“He’s only twenty-three.” He quickly added when Louis faked a shocked face.

“Messing around with the boss… Nice.” Was all Niall said and well, that wasn’t helpful at all.

“No Niall, you’re kinda missing the point here. I don’t want to mess around with the boss; I want to keep my job.”

“So, stay away from him, tell him you don’t want him. It’s not that hard mate.” Louis chuckled softly.

“I can’t” Luke whined.

“He’s perfect. Like, he’s proper boyfriend material. When I just met him I thought he was hot but arrogant, you know… The kind of guy you have a one night stand with and nothing more; not that I would’ve done that... But he’s so much more than that; he is smart, funny and he has the biggest heart.” Luke sighed. It felt good to finally say it out loud, even though it had only been a week since he had met the guy. It was chemistry, he guessed; like in the movies.

“Aww, our little Lukey is in love.” Niall chuckled, making Louis giggle and Luke glared at them.

“Okay, but seriously Luke, I’d stay away from him if I were you. At least until after graduation.” And yeah, Louis definitely had a point.

 

\---

 

He didn’t really manage to block the thoughts of his boss for the rest of the day and when he was stood in front of Ashton’s front door, he wished for nothing more but some distraction.

 

It took quite a while before the door finally opened and a flushed looking Ashton was smiling at him sheepishly.

“Hey Ash…” he said as he cocked an eyebrow at his friend. The boy stepped aside to let Luke in and he walked straight towards the living room, where he found his other colleague.

“Nice timing.” Michael grinned when he noticed the presence of the blonde.

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” Luke laughed out loud as he fell down on the single chair. Ashton’s face resembled a tomato.

“Your just jealous because you can’t get into Calum’s pants.” And Luke knew it was useless to pretend he didn’t know what the now red haired boy was talking about.

“I don’t want to get into his pants. We just went out for lunch and nothing happened.” And, wow, this was probably the first time he managed to lie to somebody without stuttering or blushing.

“But you want something to happen.” Ashton pointed out after he had recovered from the embarrassment he had felt two seconds ago.

But Luke shook his head.

“No…” He said, successfully lying again.

“No?” Michael looked at him with his brows furrowed and Luke sighed; he really didn’t want to talk about it.

“I don’t want to lose my job so I am going to try to ignore my crush on him. Now can we please drop it?” he asked and though Michael didn’t seem to like it, Ashton decided to change the subject and Luke loved him for it.

 

Luckily, the eldest of the three knew exactly what to do to cheer Luke up. He handed the boy his guitar and placed his cajon in the living room.

Michael started pouting as soon as he saw the guitar but Luke had refused to hand it over so the red haired boy had quickly gone home to fetch his own instrument; he lived nearby anyways.

 

Soon enough, the three boys were seated in Ashton’s living room and Luke looked at his two friends, trying to think of a song to play. He didn’t want to sing a love song or anything like that right now.

So Luke played the first chords of ‘American Idiot’ by Green Day and Ashton joined in right away. The two blondes were a bit surprised to find Michael didn’t even have to be told what song they were playing or what tune it was in for he played along right away. Luke sang the first verse perfectly and Ashton beamed at him the way he always did whenever they made music together.

 

Michael told Luke he liked his voice a lot and then the youngest told him to sing the chorus and he watched as Ashton’s jaw hit the floor as heart eyes took over his entire face.

The eldest was gawking at the red head shamelessly and though Luke had to admit his voice sounded very good, very punk-rock, he knew that wasn’t the only reason Ashton was so affected.

 

Ashton sang the second verse and then it was Michael’s turn to drool over the boy and Luke almost felt like walking away to leave them to it; they probably wouldn’t even notice.

 

He sang the last part though and Michael decided to add some sick harmonies and Luke thought that maybe they were never meant to just jam out in the safety of their living rooms.

 

\---

 

The night went by too quick and before Luke even knew it, his car was parked in the parking lot of his work again and for the first time in over two months, Luke wasn’t excited to go back to work.

Well, actually, he was. He just didn’t want to leave his office and he didn’t want a certain someone to walk in.

 

Of course he wasn’t so lucky, because the moment he stepped foot in the large building, that certain someone walked his way, probably on his way to the canteen to get coffee since every single employee and employer was addicted to the drink.

“Hey Luke.” He smiled brightly.

And because Luke was weak, he smiled back; he was like putty in the boy’s hands.  

 

“How was school?” Calum asked, sounding genuinely interested and it was like all his worries of the last twenty-four hours had vanished completely, like they had never been there to begin with. That was just the affect his youngest boss had on him.

“It was okay. A bit boring to be honest... I like work a lot better and I’ve already learnt so much here that school can’t really teach me anything new anymore, you know?” he smiled and Calum nodded.

“I’m glad to hear that. I am really glad I don’t have to go to school anymore, though I miss not having any responsibilities.” The eldest mused and now it was Luke’s turn to nod, understanding where the young man was coming from; he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to own a company, even if it was just for a certain part.

Sure, the money was good and he didn’t have to fear getting fired but he had much bigger things to worry about and work never really seemed to stop.

The blonde knew his youngest boss spend most of his time working, for Grace had told him she was glad he was finally taking a proper lunch break when he had brought Luke with him.

 

It was almost as if Calum had been able to read his thoughts.

“Hey, wanna go out for lunch with me again today?”

“Yeah, of course.” Luke smiled easily, only then realizing he was doing the exact opposite of what he had planned to do mere minutes ago. But he couldn’t even start to worry about it for Calum’s whole face lit up.

“Great. I can’t wait. I’ll see you at lunch time.”

“Yes sir.” Luke chuckled and Calum smirked at him before turning around and walking towards the canteen, leaving a smiling Luke behind.

 

The smile didn’t leave his face until lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m sorry, I was so busy I completely lost track of time.” Calum said when Luke had knocked on his door, almost ten minutes after their lunch break had started. The raven haired boy had a big pile of papers sitting on his desk and his fingers were flying over the keyboard of his laptop; he looked a little stressed.  
“It’s okay.” Luke promised him.  
“We don’t have to go out for lunch if you don’t want to. I can eat in the canteen.” He offered but Calum shook his head as he got up.  
“No, I could really use a break right now. This can wait.” He said, his hand making a gesture in the direction of the pile of papers and Luke just hoped he was right. 

The two walked to the garage in silence. Calum was so close to the blonde, he could feel their hands brushing every now and then and though it made the skin Calum had touched tingle, it felt comfortable and Luke wasn’t sure when he had lost his nervousness around the older boy. He was glad he had though.

Luke sat down in the passenger’s seat of the car and his eyes met Calum’s brown ones in the rear view mirror. He could see the sparks in them, telling Luke he was smiling and though it had been a week since he had seen them for the first time, he knew he’d never get over how mesmerizing they were.  
The car drove out of the garage at a high speed, the motor roaring as they went. The wind messed up their hair like it had done on Monday and Luke smiled contently as he stared at the world passing by.   
He noticed quite some people were watching them whenever they drove through a busy city street but Luke wasn’t surprised; the car was a real eye-catcher. He wondered if his boss had picked the car for that exact reason. 

It didn’t take too long before they were in front of the same restaurant again and Calum made a beeline for what Luke liked to think was their table.   
He sat down so Luke could look out of the window to watch all the people who were passing by like he had done two days ago and he could feel Calum watching him but it was okay, really.   
The blonde wondered if this was the time to talk about what had happened between them but he couldn’t find the words so he hoped the raven haired boy would bring it up. 

“Calum, Luke! It’s good to see you boys again.”   
It was Grace’s voice and Luke smiled up at the woman after she had hugged Calum. He got pulled into a hug too though, which was slightly awkward since she was standing and he was sitting down, but the woman was so kind so Luke couldn’t really worry about it.   
“If bringing him means you will take proper breaks, I demand you bring him every day from now on!” She told Calum in a stern voice, winking at Luke before promising the boys to get them some coffee first.

“I swear she’s more worried about me working so much than my own mother.” Calum chuckled once she was far away enough not to hear them anymore.   
“What’s your mother like?” Luke found himself asking, curious to every aspect of his boss’ life. Apparently he had asked the right question for the boy’s face lit up completely.  
“My mum’s amazing.” He told Luke.  
“She always refused to help my father out with the company because she didn’t want a nanny to raise Mali Koa and me. She used to bring us to school herself and she took us to the park in the afternoon while all my friends’ mums were at work all the time. She is so sweet, always looks out for others. She’s a really good cook, and she cooks for homeless shelters three nights a week. Seriously, there isn’t a person with a bigger heart in this world then her.” And Luke found himself smiling at the young man’s story.  
She had obviously raised her son right for his heart was just as big.   
“What about your dad? How is your relationship with him?” Luke asked then.  
“Well, he was gone a lot. He brought work home a lot and he had to go on business trips all the time. He would be gone for weeks sometimes, and I hated it. But he always made sure to spent time with us as much as he could and even if that was only once or twice a month, those days were still really nice.”  
“When I was thirteen I got mad at him for being gone so often but then I got older and I joined the company and now I get to spend time with him again.”   
“What about your family?” Calum asked after Luke had hummed softly in response. He couldn’t really relate since his dad came home every single night to have dinner with his wife and three sons.  
“My mum is a teacher, so she would always come home around the same time as me and my brothers. And my dad is an accountant too so he worked from nine to five.” Luke realised his parents didn’t have the most fancy jobs and he knew Calum could figure out Luke’s family wasn’t nearly as wealthy as his but he was pretty convinced he wouldn’t care.  
“My oldest brother, Ben, is twenty-six and he married four years ago. His daughter is three. And my other brother, Jack, is twenty-four. It wasn’t easy growing up with two older brothers.” Luke chuckled at the memories of all the pretend-fights that got out of hand and all the times his brothers had embarrassed him in front of his friends and/or family. ‘That’s what brothers are for’ they had always said.   
“Having an older sister isn’t that great either” Calum chuckled.  
“You won’t believe how many times I was forced to wear a dress and how many times she tried to braid my hair.” He scrunched up his nose at the memory and he just looked so cute, Luke could feel the warmth spreading through his chest as all he wanted to do was reach out and pull his cute face in for a kiss. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Grace was suddenly stood beside their table, tray with two cups of coffee in one hand, little notepad in the other.   
“I’ll have the usual.” Calum smiled at her and the woman rolled her eyes.  
“You really are a man of habits.” She said, to which the boy only shrugged, a happy smile on his face though.  
“I’ll have the same as him please.” Luke said, because though his dish had been absolutely amazing last time, Calum’s had looked very good too.  
The grey haired woman nodded and wrote a little two behind a word Luke couldn’t read on her notepad and she left with a little wink in Luke’s direction, which seemed to a habit of hers, making him blush the slightest bit.  
Calum started telling Luke a bit more about the adventurous with his sister when he was younger and the blonde was glad it wasn’t very crowded in the small restaurant for he was sure his laugh – as well as Calum’s – could be heard of every corner of the building. 

\---

Time went by so quickly and Luke absolutely hated it. He took one glance at his watch mid-sentence and Calum raised an eyebrow at him when he suddenly stopped speaking.   
“We really have to go back, it’s half past one already.” He said, sounding a bit stressed as he quickly got up but his boss simply chuckled, grabbed his wrist and told him to sit down.  
“But…” Luke started but Calum cut him off.  
“I am your boss, we can stay here as long as we want.”   
“But your dad and Mister Wilson and our work… I still have so much to do.” He was starting to panic now and, wow, he really needed to find his chill.   
Calum didn’t seem to care, for he smiled fondly at Luke.  
“I’m glad to see you’re so dedicated to the company, but seriously, whatever it is you have to do, I am sure it can wait for another fifteen minutes or so. Don’t worry.”  
“You really are the worst influence.” Luke sighed, which led to Calum’s kind smile turning into a grin.  
“I know.”  
And Luke only groaned before forcing himself to relax once more, taking another sip from his second cup of coffee.

When they had finished their coffee and they had had a bit of a discussion about who was going to pay – Calum won, just like last Monday – they said bye to Grace and left.   
It was quite warm outside, warmer than when they had entered the building so Calum pulled off his jacket and placed it in the trunk of his car, placing his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. He looked like a celebrity and Luke couldn’t really take his eyes off of him.

“Can you not do that?.” The elder of the two chuckled after five minutes or so.  
“Do what?” Luke asked, genuinely oblivious to what his boss was talking about.  
“Looking at me like that. It’s quite distracting.” Calum said it without taking his eyes off the road.  
“I wasn’t…” Luke mumbled, face flushed because he knew he had been caught red handed.   
“Hmm, sure you weren’t.” the oldest mused, looking at Luke for a split second before focusing on driving again, a small smile tugging at his lips.

They spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence but the blonde didn’t dare look at the boy in the driver’s seat again.

When the car came to a halt and a hand was placed on top of his own before he could even get out, making it impossible to leave. So he looked at Calum expectantly.  
He didn’t really say anything, simply looked at Luke and it made him a little shy.   
His eyes fluttered to their hands, not able to look into Calum’s any longer and that’s when he could feel the boy next to him shift.   
Luke knew perfectly well what was about to happen. And he knew he shouldn’t let the raven haired boy but he couldn’t resist. He found himself leaning in without recalling his brain telling his body to do so and soon enough he could feel soft lips on his own, kissing him gently, as if Calum was learning the feeling of his lips on his own; Luke didn’t mind at all. He liked the softness of it all, didn’t feel like forcing his tongue down someone’s throat right away. 

Luke was the first to pull back, a little too early for both their likings. Calum pouted adorably at him as he tried to pull Luke in for another kiss but Luke looked down at where Calum’s hand was still on top of his own.  
He could see the boy frowning from the corner of his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked carefully, almost sounding afraid to say the wrong thing and Luke sighed softly.  
“It’s - I just…” Luke bit his lip, thinking of how to voice his thoughts.  
Calum waited patiently for him to speak up.  
“You’re my boss, we can’t just do this. I can’t lose my job and my education just because I like you a bit too much.”   
“You won’t. Like you said, I’m the boss.”  
“But you’re not the only one!” Luke sighed in frustration. He hadn’t meant to raise his voice; he was just tense. His worries of the last couple of days had finally become too much.   
“They don’t have to find out.” Calum told him calmly and Luke finally looked up at the guy. He was still wearing a small smile and his thumb had started to rub circles into the top of his hand.   
Luke shook his head.  
“They eventually will and I will end up with the consequences. I can’t risk that.”   
“We can figure it out. I could talk to my dad…”  
“No!” Luke cut him off, his eyes wide in panic. That was the last thing he wanted.  
“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He mumbled as Calum started to frown again.   
“I like you Luke.” Was all the older boy knew to say and Luke bit his lip again.  
“I like you too. A lot. But I can’t risk it… I am sorry.”   
He pulled his hand away from Calum’s soft grip and pushed the car door open, leaving Calum behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind hands*   
> So I hope this isn't the worst.. I am trying to draw it out a bit to keep it realistic but to be honest, I want nothing more but for them to be together already... 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :D


	9. Chapter 9

So this is how I imagine story!Calum's house to look like, just to give you guys an impression :)

 

                                                                        

 

* * *

 

Luke had walked fifty feet at most when he could hear a car door falling shut and footsteps running after him and he slowed down unconsciously.

He could tell Calum had been running by how quickly he had reached him and once the sound of footsteps were replaced by slightly heavier breathing than Luke’s own he turned around and found the raven haired boy looking at him intently.

“Can we hang out tonight, after work? Just as friends?” Calum’s eyes searched his blue ones almost desperately and Luke didn’t know what to think of that.

“Because I really like you and if you don’t want me like that than I would love to settle for just being friends with you. I like to have you around Luke.”  He sounded a bit shy when he said it out loud, and that was the first Luke had ever heard him not being confident.

The boy found himself nodding before he could even register the boy’s words; of course he would like to spend every other second of the day with Calum.

A bright smile appeared on Calum’s face and it was a little contagious so Luke smiled back, glad Calum wasn’t mad at him for rejecting him for that reason or whatever.

“We really have to go back now…” Luke mumbled; lunch break had ended over thirty minutes ago and Luke wasn’t comfortable with that and not just because there was a possibility one of his two other bosses could find out.

 

\---

 

“Where have you been?” It was one of those rare afternoons where Luke and Ashton were the only one at the office; Vera was sick, Helen had the whole day off while Wilfred only had the afternoon off and Martin was currently in a meeting.

“I had lunch with Calum again.” Luke said, needing to talk to someone right now.

“Oh, I thought the plan was to stay away?”

“I failed.” Luke shrugged as he sighed heavily.

“We kissed.”

“For the second time actually.” Luke added after Ashton had let out an almost silent gasp.

“But I told him I don’t want to lose my job because of him, and now he wants to hang out tonight; as friends.”

“You did the right thing Lukey.” Ashton told him, sounding a bit like Luke’s mum.

“An affair with your boss is not something to be proud of, no matter how hot it sounds.”

“I just don’t think I can be just friends with him though. And that’s not because of his looks or anything. He’s such an amazing person Ash…” Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. This whole thing was so frustrating but there was nothing Luke could do to make it better. Even quitting wasn’t an option because this company had already paid for school. He really was fucked.

 

Luckily, Luke had so much to do he couldn’t possibly concentrate on anything other than work. So before he even knew it, the clock struck five and Michael skipped into their almost completely empty office, sitting down on Ashton’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Though the nineteen-year-old already sort of knew about the two of them, seeing it right in front of his eyes was completely new so he wasn’t surprised to find out he looked more than a little shocked.

“What?” Michael asked him as he smirked at the boy.

“I thought you knew.” The red head cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I sort of did – unofficially.”

“I just hadn’t expected the two of you act this way at work.” He shrugged.

“You see that?” Michael asked, pointing at the clock on the wall.

“It means work is over. Just because we are at our workplace doesn’t mean we are at work.” He said before pressing a kiss to Ashton’s temple.

 

Ashton hadn’t said anything since Michael had walked in but he had a shy, yet content smile on his face and Luke couldn’t help but admit he was happy for his friends; at least some of them were lucky enough to find someone they could be with without trouble.

“Whatever. At least people don’t think Ash and I are together anymore.” He chuckled and it was Michael’s turn to look surprised.

“They thought that?” he asked, looking at the boy he was seated on.

“Yeah, until the day you showed up.” The eldest giggled and the incredible fond look on Michael’s face was another thing Luke hadn’t expected to see anytime soon. The blonde accountant placed a small kiss on Michael’s nose before kissing him on the lips and they were so cute and cheesy together Luke almost felt like watching some chick flick. A gay one, that is.  

 

\---

 

Luke wasn’t sure what to expect when he rounded the corner, entering the street that was Calum’s. The houses weren’t _extremely_ big, like in the movies, but still bigger than the one he had lived in for the biggest part of his life, the one he had shared with two adults and two other teenagers. Plus, most people Calum’s age could barely afford their own apartment, let alone a house like this one.

 

The blonde parked his car on the driveway as it was empty; he figured Calum’s Porsche was parked in the garage that was part of the impressive house.

There wasn’t a gate around the house but the lawn in front of the house was so big and there were multiple trees and bushes planted that you couldn’t really see the building from the side of the road anyways. His neighbour’s house could barely be seen from where Luke was standing either.

 

The boy walked over to the hard wooden door. It was a single one but the opening was large enough to fit two people through it at the same time.

Luke rang the bell and bounced on his feet as he waited for Calum to open up and reveal the inside of his home; the blonde was pretty curious by now.  

 

“Hi.” Sparkling brown eyes and a wide smile greeted Luke as soon as the door was opened.

“Hey.” Luke said and the older boy automatically took a step back to let his employee in.

Despite it being eight pm, it was still pretty warm outside, so Luke wasn’t wearing a coat; he followed Calum into the living room right away.

 

The room was decorated the way Luke had only seen in magazines. Calum had picked a minimalist interior with a grey floor with wooden, black and white furniture everywhere Luke looked with a few colours here and there. In the middle of the room there was stood a huge, dark grey/almost black couch with a white shaggy carpet in front of it, two wooden tables on top of it. There was some artwork on the walls and Luke admired it silently, wondering why Calum had chosen these exact paintings.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Calum suddenly asked, pulling him out of his daze and Luke blinked at him three times before he realized what the boy had said to him.

“Yeah, uh, coffee would be nice.” He answered, sitting down on the enormous couch as Calum walked off to where Luke figured the kitchen was.

He had to admit the house was rather impressive but he wasn’t sure if he’d want to live alone in such a big place; he liked his own, tiny apartment a lot.

 

When the elder of the two came back he sat down right next to Luke after placing the two cups on one of the little coffee tables, despite there being so much room to sit. Luke wouldn’t have minded if it hadn’t been for the fact that he wanted this yet shouldn’t want this. The warmth against his thigh was both comforting and uneasy and Luke wasn’t sure how that was possible.

 

Calum’s big, flat television was on but both boys weren’t really paying attention to it; it was just nice, soft background noise as they drank their hot coffee in silence.

Luke felt so comfortable and it should’ve been scary with how domestic it was but it really wasn’t and yeah, he really should stop thinking right now, because this was going nowhere. He was torn between two opposites with everything he did or felt and he wanted to just stop worrying and let it all happen.

So he did.

 

Calum could probably feel the body next to him relax for he send Luke a small smile and the blonde couldn’t help but notice how tired he looked with how close they were.

 

“If you could be anything in the world, what would you choose?” Calum asked after a while and Luke figured they were playing some kind of game to get to know each other better.

The blonde bit his lip, thinking about it for a while even though he knew the answer right away. He didn’t like to admit it out loud though but he was sure Calum wouldn’t judge him.

“I’d want to be in a band.” He said, not looking his boss in the eyes.

“Oh yeah, you play the guitar with Ashton right?” Calum beamed and Luke nodded shyly.

“Yeah, Ashton plays either cajon or drums and last night Michael joined us with his guitar as well… It sounded pretty sick.”

“Well, I demand to hear that one day. Maybe I could join you guys, be a proper band.” And that was new information.

“Really? What do you play?” Luke asked him.

“Guitar. But I’ve got a bass as well and it sounds like you guys could use one.” The raven haired man smiled and Luke would’ve forced him to grab his instrument and give a little performance if they hadn’t been so comfortable on the couch.

 

“So what would _you_ be if you could chose anything?” Luke asked, wanting to continue their little game.

“I’d play football every day.” Calum told him.

“Or be in a band, that would be cool too. I’m not sure if I could choose between those two.”

Luke nodded in understanding and tried to come up with a question of his own.

“If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?”

“Hmm..” Calum hummed, deep in thought.

“South-France, probably.”

“Why?” Luke wanted to know, not satisfied with half an answer.

“Because it’s so beautiful there; it’s like you’re in paradise every single day. Mum and dad took me and Mali there twice. We went to Saint-Tropez, Monaco and Cannes. It’s heaven on earth.” Calum mused, a content smile on his face at the memories.

“You?” he asked after mere seconds and Luke didn’t really know what to say. He had never left the state.

“I don’t know. I’ve never really been anywhere so I think I would just travel around for a bit. And eventually I would come back here, where my family and friends live.” Living anywhere on the world sounded nice, but not without the ones he loved.

 

“Do you have any hidden tattoos or piercings?” Calum asked Luke, a curious look in his eyes.

“I used to have a lip piercing.” Luke told him.

“But I took it out when I started looking for a job.”

“Shame…” Calum muttered, and the blonde blushed a little.

“You?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a few tattoos actually.” He said, chuckling at Luke’s surprised expression.

The youngest watched as his boss undid the two top buttons of his light blue shirt and he tried to lick his suddenly dry lips as subtly as possible. The eldest pulled his shirt a bit to the side, revealing a tattoo below his collarbone. It read MMXII and Luke quickly did the math, only to find out it was 2012 in Roman figures. Then Calum pulled his shirt to the other side, revealing a feather tattoo below his other collarbone.

“I’ve also got a Native American on my upper arm and I am thinking off getting a bird with my sister’s name on my arm as well and my parents’ initials somewhere because my family means a lot to me; my dad doesn’t want me to though. I am trying to explain to him that tattoos, piercings, unnatural hair colours and such don’t affect how hard or good people work but he isn’t buying it yet.”

“Maybe I should wear my lip piercing again then.” Luke chuckled.

“You totally should!” Calum exclaimed as he started buttoning up his shirt again.

“It would look totally punk rock.” The eldest winked with the tiniest smirk on his face before getting up.

“Do you want another drink? I think I’m getting red wine…” he decided out loud and Luke asked for a glass of his own.

 

\---

 

Three glasses of wine later and Luke was still seated on the couch.

Calum, on the other hand, wasn’t.

 

He was lying down with his legs dangling off the edge and his head in Luke’s lap.

At first the younger boy hadn’t known what to do but after a while he had just let his fingers wander through the boys black locks, like he had wanted from the day he had met him. The combination of red wine and the comfortable feeling of someone playing with his hair, combined with the tiredness he had probably already felt was enough to lull the young company-owner to sleep so now Luke was creepily watching him as he almost inaudibly snored. He did realize that what he was doing wasn’t only very creepy but also wouldn’t really help him get over his crush on the boy but he just couldn’t stop himself.

 

It was getting late and he should actually be heading home but he just couldn’t find it in himself to wake the tired boy. Luke knew he needed every minute of sleep he could get and maybe waking him would lead to him not falling back asleep and the blonde didn’t want to risk it.

But he couldn’t stay here either.

 

“Calum.” He softly said ten minutes later, as he pulled his hand from the boy’s hair.

He didn’t hear it.

“Cal.” He tried a little louder, his hand moving to the sleeping man’s shoulder as he carefully shook him awake.

The boy stirred his body a bit before opening his eyes and when Luke looked down to his face, he couldn’t help but stare into them, to admire all the different shades of brown his irises held.

“Hi.” He mumbled lamely and Calum smiled a bit, still looking very tired.

“Hi.” He said back, his voice sounding hoarse.

Luke wanted to say that he should get going but he couldn’t find the motivation so he kept quiet.

Calum’s dopey smile hadn’t left his face and it made it impossible for Luke to look away.

 

Eventually, he did the only thing that made sense to him in that moment.

 

He leant down, watching the older boy closing his eyes before closing his own. Luke placed his lips on top of Calum’s and it should’ve been weird or awkward even with the position they were in but it was perfect really; every kiss shared with Calum seemed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had gone by and Luke and Calum had both acted like nothing had ever happened, like they hadn’t had this intimate moment at the older boy’s house where it was way too obvious none of them had ever wanted to be just friends.

 

It surprisingly wasn’t even that difficult to pretend like nothing had happened; Calum and Luke both acted the same around each other minus the kissing part.

And the kissing part was what made it slightly hard because Luke found himself thinking about it all the time. It wasn’t easy not to act on it and he was pretty sure it was the same to Calum for he found him leaning in sometimes and then pulling back just as quick, as if his body did things his mind hadn’t told it to do.

 

So when Calum called after him when he wanted to go home that Friday, he didn’t think twice about stopping and waiting for him to catch up.

“Hey Luke.” The man in grey suit smiled at him once he was within talking distance.

“Hi.” The blonde smiled, curious to what Calum wanted from him.

“Remember how you asked me to take you golfing one day?”

And Luke did. He had said it as a joke but he might’ve meant it a tiny bit. So he nodded.

“Some friends of mine are going golfing in a bit, do you want to come?”

“How many friends?” Luke asked, biting his lip because that was the whole next level and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Luke knew what kind of friends Calum had and to say he was a bit intimidated was an understatement.

“Just my three best friends. I promise they won’t laugh at you when it turns out you can’t golf for shit.” Calum chuckled, mischievous sparks in his eyes and Luke knew exactly what he was trying to do. He couldn’t resist though.

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

“Can you please stop fidgeting.” The boy in the driver’s seat asked. There was no real heat behind his words but Luke still felt the need to apologize.

“I’ve already told you, my friends aren’t that scary.” Calum smiled without taking his eyes of the road.

 

The older boy had told about his three best friends so Luke wouldn’t be nervous but it had done the exact opposite. The eldest, Liam was his name, Luke knew, was a photo model who had modelled for Calvin Klein a while ago, among other brands. Zayn was a runway model and though he wasn’t as successful as Liam, he still had to travel a lot for his work and he had walked quite some impressive shows. The youngest, his name was Harry, had started helping his mother out with her clothing line when he was only sixteen so he had taken over half of her company after school. The three boys wanted to work together one day, the two models showing off Harry’s clothes but they still had a long way to go on their own first. Calum had reassured him he’d like them and they’d like him but Luke was already intimidated by the three boys and he hadn’t even met them yet.

 

Luke hadn’t known what to wear for golfing, and with Calum’s friends working in the fashion industry he felt quite some pressure to wear the right thing.

The older boy had lent him some clothes but Luke was pretty sure the black polo shirt he was wearing wasn’t Calum’s for the fabric wasn’t too tight around his shoulders like the other shirt he had borrowed a while ago. The white pants he was wearing were a tiny bit too short but the shoes fit perfectly and all in all, he looked pretty decent.

 

Calum was wearing a dark blue polo with black pants and black shoes and it was an entire different look from the suits Luke was used to but it looked good on him nonetheless. Everything did and it just wasn’t fair.

 

Once the two of them reached the golfing course, the three boys are already waiting for them at the entrance and Luke bit his lip while getting out of the car.

One of the guys had long, dark brown hair and he was wearing a purple polo, tucked into his white pants. So that must be Harry, Luke figured.

Next to him was a boy with tan skin like Calum, silver hair and all black clothes. The blonde wasn’t really sure how it was possible but he actually looked like a runway model so he war pretty sure his name was Zayn.

Liam, he recognised immediately. His face was strangely familiar and Luke simply figured he had seen his face in magazines or whatever. He was wearing a dark red polo with white pants and he looked the oldest of them. The blonde guessed the guy was at least twenty-six.

They were all pretty attractive but yet they had nothing on the boy Luke was now trying to hide behind despite being slightly taller.

 

“Hey.” The boy in the purple shirt smiled.

“You must be Luke.”

Luke nodded shyly and damn, he should really get his shit together.

“Nice to meet you, I am Harry.” He said and Luke shook his hand.

Zayn and Liam both introduced themselves as well and despite them all smiling kindly, Luke still felt a little out of place.

 

“You guys go ahead, I will be teaching Luke the basics first.” Calum told them as they started walking towards the first hole.

 

The three older boys walked off with a little wave from Liam and as soon as they were far away enough, Luke opened his mouth again.

“They don’t look like the kind of guys that go golfing on the regular.” He said, hoping Calum wouldn’t be offended since it were his friends he was talking about.

“I know. But Harry’s a big fan of the sport so we don’t really have a choice, you know? And since they travel s much, we don’t get to see each other that often so we try to spent as much time together as possible. Sometimes we chose for lazy days in or going out on adventurous but every now and then we play golf.” Calum shrugged, a happy smile on his face.

 

“Okay, so now what?” Luke asked after he had placed the ball on a little pin in the grass, like his boss had said.

"Okay, so, spread your legs a bit and bent your knees and turn your upper body down so you can keep your arms completely stretched. When you swing, you need to turn both your shoulders to the right while you keep looking at the ball and you have to swing the club back as far as possible." Calum explained after he had handed the boy a club he thought was right for Luke.

  
The blonde did as he was told. He was pretty sure he looked ridiculous and he just prayed that he'd at least hit the ball the first time; it would be rather embarrassing if he wouldn't.

He swung and he could hear the club hitting the ball but it didn't go very far.

  
"You think about it too much." Calum pointed out.  
"As long as you think about it you won't hit the ball hard enough. From the moment you swing your arms, you should forget about everything around you."

And well, that wasn’t easy, knowing his boss was watching his every move.

“Can you show me first?” Luke asked, curious to how good exactly the older boy was.

“Yeah.” Calum shrugged.

“But I’m not that good.” He said, placing his ball on top of the little pin in the grass. He got into the right position and swung. It all happened so fast Luke didn’t really see what happened between Calum taking position and the ball flying miles away. The boys couldn’t even see the ball anymore and Luke rolled his eyes at the boy.

“Not that good.” He repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

“You should see Harry.”

“Maybe. But just because someone else is better doesn’t mean you’re not good as well.” Luke said and Calum’s face lit up at that.

 

“But we are here to teach you to play, not to watch me do so.” He said, handing Luke another ball, telling the accountant to try again without actually saying so.

The boy sighted and got into position – or at least he tried to do so – and hit the ball again. He probably didn’t look as graceful as Calum had but at least the ball landed further away than the first time, so that was something.

“Not bad!” Calum cheered and Luke grinned proudly at him.

“You just need to try to turn your upper body a bit more…” Calum said, seeming to think of a way to explain it.

“Like this.” He said, taking a step closer to Luke so he was behind him. He kept some distance between their body’s though, which Luke shouldn’t have been disappointed about, but he placed his hands on Luke’s shoulders and pushed a bit to show him what he meant.

 

\---

 

The five boys were all in Calum’s living room, drinking whiskey and eating pizza (which was the quite a weird combination in Luke’s eyes, but it wasn’t half bad) and Luke had learned that his boss’ three friends were really kind and funny lads.

 

He had also learned the group of friends spend most time in this house for they all travelled so much, none of the other’s had bothered buying a place bigger than Luke’s apartment. The accountant was still pretty convinced their homes would be worth a _lot_ more than his place but he couldn’t really be bothered about that.

 

He was slightly buzzed and he wasn’t worried about falling out of place anymore. He wasn’t scared to say the wrong thing and to embarrass himself in front of the older and much cooler lads and he could honestly say he was enjoying himself.

Calum was right next to him, one arm thrown over his shoulder as he kept him close and maybe Luke should try to keep his distance but instead he just got comfortable against the boy’s side, Calum’s hand squeezing his shoulder softly to show him he appreciated the sort of cuddle.

Luke knew the other three had seen but they didn’t really say anything about it and Calum wondered what he had told his best friends about him since none of them seemed to question their closeness.

 

The blonde had no idea what time it was when Harry got up to go home after muttering an ‘it’s getting pretty late’. Zayn and Liam had both followed him out of the living room after wishing both Calum and Luke goodnight and the younger of the two wondered if the three of them ever did anything separately.

He knew he should probably go home as well, but it was Saturday tomorrow and he had the whole day off so he couldn’t really find the motivation to get up from where he was leaning against Calum’s side.

They both sat in silence and Luke focused on the older boy’s breathing, trying to sync his with it and it was so comfortable, he was pretty sure he could fall asleep any second now.

Calum shifted a bit and the blonde let his head fall on top of his shoulder, sighting contently.

“Did you have fun today?” the eldest mused quietly.

“Yeah. You’re friends are really nice and golf is actually a lot more fun that I thought it would be.” He answered truthfully, blinking a few times because it was getting hard to keep his eyes open.

“I’m glad to hear that.” And Luke could easily recognize his smile in his voice.

 

“Are you awake?” Calum checked after another few minutes of silence but Luke could only hum in response, making his employer chuckle softly. He sounded tired as well.

“I don’t wanna drive home though.”

Calum lived in the fancy side of town and Luke had to drive for over twenty minutes to get home and that was something he didn’t feel like doing.

“You could stay...” Calum pointed out and it took all of Luke’s willpower to decline.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” He mumbled, not liking his decision but knowing it was for the best.

“You’re right.” Calum said. He had probably tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but Luke could still hear it and he didn’t like it.

 

So when they were standing in front of Calum’s house, ready to bid each other a good night, Luke wanted nothing more but for the older boy to smile again.

“Thanks for today.” He said.

“I had a lot of fun.”

And Calum did smile. It just wasn’t bright or big enough for Luke’s liking.

“I’m glad you-“

The raven haired lad was cut off by two lips on his own but he quickly recovered and cupped Luke’s cheek with his right hand while his left hand wrapped around his waist.

The blonde boy’s hands were flat against his firm chest and Luke had always pictured the shortest would be in that position but it felt right and he didn’t want to make a single move, afraid Calum would pull away if he did.

 

Calum didn’t smile when they broke apart and he barely managed a smile as he waved at the departing car though and Luke didn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you hope/expect to happen next because I could use a little help. :)  
> Thanks for the love guys, it's really appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Luke wasn’t really sure what time it was. He had been walking around in only a pair of grey sweatpants for a few hours now and he hadn’t really done anything more but make some music and watch crappy television. He was planning on visiting his parents later today but he wasn’t sure yet; he was quite lazy today and visiting his mother would mean he had to get dressed and actually leave the house.

 

He was currently on the couch, zapping through the channels on t.v. but he couldn’t really find anything interesting to watch. His guitar was sitting next to him on the couch but he had already played a few songs and he didn’t have the motivation to learn a new one like he usually did in his free time.

Michael had asked him to hang out with him and Ashton but he was too lazy for that too and though he was a tiny bit bored, he didn’t regret his decision. He just needed some time to sit and do nothing once or twice a month; those days were rare since he often took his work home or had to do stuff for school.

 

So when he heard his doorbell ring, he grunted out loud for he had just sat down with a cup of coffee and now he had to get up again.

He scratched the back of his neck while he opened the front door, expecting to be met with a family member or a friend.

 

“Uhm, hi.”

Well, that definitely wasn’t what he had expected.

Standing in front of him was his young boss, wearing a suit and, seriously, did the guy sleep in those or what?

Luke could feel the man’s eyes traveling over his bare chest and shoulders and though he tried to do it subtly, the blonde could still tell. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he wasn’t really sure what to think of that.

“Hey.” The boy in front of him offered him a bit of a nervous smile.

Luke figured the guy had used the documents at work to find his exact address.

“Uhm, come in…” Luke offered, hoping it would clear the tension in the air a bit and Calum stepped passed him, into the house and the blonde wished he had cleaned his place the day before.

“Sorry for the mess.” He chuckled awkwardly as the older boy sat down on the couch, next to Luke’s guitar. His eyes scanned the room curiously and Luke decided to make the boy a cup of coffee in the meantime, trying to sort out his thoughts while he did so; but not after he had put on a tank top of course.

 

He handed the boy one of his mugs and sat down on the other side of his guitar, where he had been sitting a few minutes ago and he wondered where the sudden awkwardness between them had come from.

“We need to talk.” Calum said after taking a few careful sips from the hot liquid.

“Yeah, okay.” Luke easily gave in; he had already figured that was about to happen. He wasn’t sure what Calum had on his mind though so he kept quiet and waited for him to start the conversation.

 

“So.” Calum said, his eyes not quite meeting Luke’s and his fingers playing with the pillow that was next to him.

“I get that you don’t want a relationship because of work and I know it was my idea to be friends but I am not really sure this is working for me anymore.” Calum said, sounding nowhere as confident as he usually did and Luke bit his lips. It had been four days since the ‘just friends’ deal and Calum already seemed sick of him.

“I wasn’t mad when you rejected me, I completely understand, but then you kissed me – or at least you kissed me back – and then after you had rejected me for the second time you actually kissed me and I don’t know what to expect anymore…”

The boy’s voice now grew smaller with every word he said and he still avoided Luke’s gaze and now the blonde felt a little bit guilty.

He had realized that kissing and cuddling up to Calum was crossing one of his own boundaries but he hadn’t even stopped to think about how the other boy would feel. After all, _he_ had been the first to admit he wanted to be more than just friends.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Luke knew to say. It was the truth though.

“No, it’s okay.” Calum said, quickly shaking his head.

The older boy opened his mouth again and Luke really hoped he wasn’t going to say something along the lines of ‘so maybe we shouldn’t hang out anymore’ because he really didn’t want to hear that.

“Like I said, I really like your company Luke. So I really hope you want to stay friends with me but if we do that, I need to ask you not to give me the wrong idea anymore because for a second I really thought you had changed your mind.”

The blonde nodded and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. He knew it was for the best but he just never wanted to stop kissing the brown-eyed boy.

“Promise?” Calum asked, obviously not satisfied with only a nod of the other boy’s head.

Luke’s eyes met Calum’s for the first time he had brought this topic up and he bit his lip; he didn’t want to promise.

“Luke?” the raven haired man asked when he didn’t get a reply.

“But I really want to be able to kiss you.” He said, realizing he sounded like a child who didn’t get whatever they wanted and knowing he was only making things more complicated and Calum sighed softly.

Before the older boy could say anything about how that wasn’t an option, Luke started explaining himself even though it went against his original plan.

“Why can’t we do that? Why can’t we just hang out and kiss and cuddle without putting a label on it and without telling anyone. As long as we make sure they don’t find out at work, especially your dad, all is well, right?”

 

Calum pinched the bridge of his nose in thought before looking up at Luke but the little frown disappeared from his face as soon as their eyes met.

“Luke…” he started and Luke looked down at his hands, not wanting to look at the boy who was surely about to reject him.

“Are you one hundred percent sure?” was the sentence that filled the quiet air of Luke’s apartment after a minute or two and Luke looked up again.

“Yes.” He said firmly, needing Calum to believe him.

“As long as we are careful. Not even Ashton and Michael can know.”

And with that Calum grabbed Luke’s guitar and moved it so it wasn’t between them anymore so he could lean in and place his lips on top of Luke’s.

“I like you a lot.” Calum admitted for the third time that day and both his hands moved to Luke’s cheeks when he kissed him again as if he was afraid the boy was going to change his mind and pull back.

The blonde let out a surprised yet content sigh and the tiny, tiny doubt that had been hiding in the back of his brain had now disappeared his mind and body completely and all Luke could think about was _Calum, Calum, Calum._

 

\---

 

“It’s going to be so hard to keep my hands off of you at work…” Calum mumbled from where they were lying on Luke’s small couch. The eldest was lying on his back and Luke was on his side, his right arm thrown over the boy’s torso. The raven haired boy was holding onto him tightly so he wouldn’t fall off of the small couch.

“You should just move your desk to my office and we will keep the door locked the entire day.” Calum mused and Luke chuckled softly.

“They will at least find it a little suspicious, don’t you think?”

“Nah.” Calum said, making them both laugh.

They decided to just make the best out of this and to see how it goes.

 

Luke couldn’t really be worried about ‘the future’ right now; he knew he would be once Calum would leave his apartment but he was here now so he was just going to enjoy himself as much as possible.

He looked up at the boy from where his head was resting on his shoulder and placed a kiss to his hairless jawline. His right index finger was tracing patterns on top of his white shirt, right above his collarbone where he knew his MMXII tattoo was. The boy smiled down at him and Luke could tell he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

So Luke set the alarm on his phone so Calum wouldn’t actually spend the night as his place – it was still a little early for that, he figured – and told the boy it was nap time.

“Good idea… I’m tired.” The eldest mumbled.

“You always are… It’s because you work too hard.” Luke told him, trying to fake a stern voice and failing but Calum hummed in agreement anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff and a little more fluff :D

“Should I tell him to call you back?” Luke asked the person that had called him but should be talking to Martin, who was currently on the phone himself, while staring at his computer screen. Luckily, the woman who had called offered to call back later and Luke told her to ‘have a nice day’ before saying bye and putting the horn down.

When he looked up he found a certain raven haired boy with dark brown eyes standing next to his bureau, watching him silently.

“Hi.” Luke said a little uncertain, not really sure what the boy wanted from him, since they were at work.

“Can you come to my office to discuss sending the invoices over the email? I was going to call about that but your phone wasn’t available.” He said, his face looking serious and Luke nodded, getting up and following the boy down the hall.

 

The eldest let him in his office first and then closed the door behind him; Luke sat down while he did so. The blonde waited for Calum to sit down behind his desk, but he didn’t. Instead he sat down on top of his desk, facing Luke.

“C’mere.” He said and the accountant looked a little confused but he did what he was told anyways. He took a step towards the boy and took his outstretched hand in his own, slowly starting to understand what was going on.

Calum pulled his body closer to him by his hand and he had to spread his legs a bit so Luke could stand between them.

“What are you doing?” he asked when he could feel Calum intertwining their fingers, his cheeks a bit pink and not looking the boy in the eyes because even though they had kissed before, this was still a rather new kind of intimacy between them.

“Well, you’ve been walking around for a little over six hours now, looking gorgeous as ever and I just couldn’t resist anymore.” He said, leaning in and kissing the corner of Luke’s mouth.

“So you lied to get me alone?” Luke wanted to smirk but it turned into a happy smile instead.

“It wasn’t a total lie.” Calum said before placing his lips on Luke’s properly.

“We decided you can actually send the invoices by email from now on  _if_  the clients are okay with it. You are responsible for getting their email-addresses though.” He informed him in between two gentle kisses.

“Now can we not talk about work for three seconds?”

“Yes sir.” Luke said, doing his best to sound as innocent as possible and making his blue eyes look slightly bigger but he started grinning a little when Calum actually groaned out loud.

 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Luke panted quietly when they broke apart for air. Calum’s lips looked slightly darker from being used and maybe that was Luke’s fault for biting down gently and though it you could only see if you knew what to look for, the blonde was still scared people were going to figure it out.

“I know.” Calum said, reaching forward to catch Luke’s lips once more. One of his hands was on the back of Luke’s neck while the other had travelled down to the small of his back and Luke had expected the guy would squeeze his ass but he hadn’t.

“Cal…” Luke whined, knowing they had to stop but wanting to go on, to have more.

The eldest groaned but did pull back this time. Both his arms wrapped around Luke’s torso, making it impossible for him to get away – not that he wanted to – and the blonde dropped his head so it was resting on Calum’s strong, right shoulder. He liked being this close to his youngest boss, felt comfortable and safe in his arms; it was hard to worry about the consequences when he could feel the boy’s steady heartbeat against his own chest. 

 

\---

 

It was a little over two hours later when Luke and Ashton both walked out of the building, towards their cars. The youngest accountant had received a text from his boss, asking him if he could come over tonight but his brother celebrated his birthday tonight so he couldn’t.

Calum had promised to pick Luke up after school the next day though so now Luke had to come up with a lie to explain why he couldn’t hang out with Ashton and Michael, like he had done for almost three months now.

 

“I can’t make it tomorrow.” He started with, hoping Ashton wouldn’t ask why but he knew that wasn’t going to happen anyways.

“Why not?”

“Because Niall asked me to hang out.” He lied easily, hoping the older boy was going to buy it.

“And he couldn’t hang out another day?” Ashton asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and Luke blushed even though he had no reason to.

“No.” the blonde said, not sounding as convincing as he had planned to.

“So it has nothing to do with whatever is going on between you and Hood?”

“What?” Luke squeaked and he cursed himself for being so damn smooth.

Ashton giggled loudly and Luke wanted nothing more but for the ground to swallow him whole.

“Relax dude, I’m pretty sure no one has figured it out yet or ever will. But you two do have to be more careful.” Ashton pointed out.

“How’d you know?” Luke asked, knowing it was useless to pretend he didn’t know what his friend was talking about.

“Well, first of all, you didn’t complain once about how unfair it was that he was that hot and stuff to me like you’ve done for two weeks now and you looked a little too giddy when you came back from his office. Also, do you remember when you said I couldn’t fool you when you found out about me and Mikey?”

Luke nodded.

“Well, you can’t fool me either.”

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Luke was straight out begging right now.

“Of course I won’t!” Ashton said, pretending to be offended by his friend’s lack of trust.

“Expect for Mikey of course; I tell him everything.”

“So is he your boyfriend now?” Luke asked, glad to be able to change the subject.

“I don’t know.” Ashton shrugged.

“I think it’s too soon to label it, you know? But we already act like an old married couple anyways, so I’m not worried he’d turn me down if I’d ask.”

 

\---

 

Luke had texted the raven haired boy about Ashton knowing about them later that night, when most of the guests were leaving and the only people left were Luke’s closest family members. He was drinking a beer while talking more to Calum over texts than to his family members who were sitting right next to him and his mother scolded him for it but he didn’t really react, too caught up in the conversation with the person he was so interested in and crushing so hard on to even respond to her.

 

“Luke?”

And Jack had to repeat his name another two times before his head shot up and he looked at his brother with questioning eyes.

“Yeah?”

The older boy’s face turned into a shit eating grin.

“So who’s the lucky girl, huh? Or is it a guy this time?” Jack asked; pretty much everybody in Luke’s life knew he had been crushing on both girls and guys in the past.

“It’s nobody.” The blonde lied and he was surprised he could even form the words because it sounded so damn wrong; Calum was everything and everyone and maybe it was too soon to say so but Luke was pretty sure his world revolved around the kind boy with blinding smile and crinkling eyes.

“Come on Lukey, you know we know you better than that.” Ben joined in, his smirk resembling the one on Jack’s face.

“Guys…” Their father said, but he didn’t say anything other than that and Luke could tell by the look in his eyes he was curious as well.

 

Luke was just about to open his mouth to defend himself again but his phone buzzed in his hand and his head shot down and as his eyes glided over the words on his screen, he could feel a dorky smile growing on his lips and there really was no denying it anymore.

“There’s this guy.” He says when he looks up again, after replying to his boss’ text.

“We’ve known each other for two weeks though so it’s nothing serious.” And that’s all the information they are going to get; at least for now.

“Two weeks and already so smitten.” Jack said after a little whistle and Luke rolled his eyes as both his brothers started laughing loudly, their voices almost as one because all three of them were pretty much clones.

 

His mother eventually was the one to tell them to quit teasing their youngest brother and he was thankful for that; until she started asking all kinds of questions and actually said she wanted to meet him. Luke repeated that he had only known the guy for two weeks but she shrugged and said it was never too early to introduce his mum to the boy he liked.

 

\---

 

 _Of fucking course_ Niall and Louis figured it out as well the next day and Luke started to wonder if someone had spelled it out on his forehead because there was no way he was being this obvious.

 

“You’re fucking your boss aren’t you?” Niall grinned during their first break that day and Luke’s whole face turned pretty much purple and he would’ve choked on his food if he had already taken a bit from it.

“Niall!” he hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard it.

“Oh my god, you totally are!” Louis exclaimed, being the drama queen he often loved to be.

“I am not!” Luke shot back, his face not really losing its colour.

“Yet.” Niall figured, pointing an accusing finger his friend’s way and Luke hid his face in his hands.

“So does you not denying it mean it’s true?” Louis wanted to know, sounding more serious now.

“No.” Luke said a little too soon, making Niall laugh out loud and Louis hit him playfully, telling him to shut up without words.

“Come on, it’s not like we’re going to tell the whole school…” Louis said. The youngest of the three knew he wanted to know because he loved rumours, lived for them actually, but he also knew the boy cared for him so he spilled anyways.

“We decided not to put a label on it but we’re sort of dating, I guess? Like we make out and spend time together but nobody can know. Ashton already figured it out though.” Luke sighed and Louis looked at him in a way Luke couldn’t look back; like he was disappointed, like he was a parent, ready to scold him for doing something this stupid.  

“I think it’s a dumb idea.” Was all he said eventually.

“But it’s your decision, obviously. Just… Be really careful. There’s a lot at stake.”

Luke nodded.

He already knew that.

Calum knew that too.

They could make it work. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuuuut.. 2K of smut :D

Niall, Louis and Luke were walking out of the huge, modern building that was their school side by side, chatting about everything and nothing and simply happy to be done with school for another seven days.

 

The blonde looked around, remembering why he had taken the bus that morning and soon enough a bright red car caught his eyes.

A boy with pitch black hair and a pitch black suit was casually leaning against it, sunglasses hiding the eyes that were watching all the students that walked by; most of them were sending curious glances his way.

“See you guys next week!” Luke said with a little wave as he walked in the direction of the red Porsche instead of the parking lot like he usually did and Louis and Niall both watched him leave with confused frowns on their faces.

The blonde student walked as quickly as he could without having to run because, come on, he wasn’t _that_ desperate.

 

Calum’s whole face lit up when he spotted the tall blonde and he slowly pushed his body off of his car and Luke couldn’t help but think how incredibly hot the young man looked. He always did.

 

He was very well aware people were watching him – including Niall and Louis – when he stepped close to his boss, the boy’s arms wrapping around his body and pulling him into a breath-taking hug but he didn’t care; he was proud to be the one to spend time with and kiss this wonderful human being and not just because he owned a fancy car and wore fancy clothes.

“Hi babe.” Calum smiled as he placed a firm kiss against Luke’s temple, despite being slightly shorter.

“Hey.” Luke said, unable to hold back an enormous smile and pulling back a tiny bit so he could kiss his young boss on the lips.

“Everyone is watching.” Calum whispered against his lips but Luke could tell he cared just as much as Luke did.

“It’s because you are so hot.” Luke said.

Calum was the one to pull back and he cocked an eyebrow at him, grin on his face.

“Am I now?” and Luke only then realized he hadn’t told him before.

“You are. Very hot actually.” He said, leaning in to kiss Calum again. He decided to deepen this kiss, something they hadn’t done that often before; especially not in public. But the eldest didn’t complain or push him away. Instead he kissed back, his tongue pushing into Luke’s mouth carefully. Luke couldn’t even be worried about keeping it PDA, especially not after he could hear someone wolf whistle loudly. He guessed it was Louis but he couldn’t be sure of course.

 

When they broke apart, Luke walked over to the passenger’s side and sat down. People were watching as Calum made the roof disappear once again and they kept looking until they were out of sight and Calum mumbled something about how he didn’t like the attention he got just because he owned a bright red car.

“I just like the colour.” He had explained when Luke had asked why he had decided to buy a red one in the first place, since most people did it for the attention.

 

Despite Calum having to switch gears every now and then, he held onto Luke’s hand as much as possible, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the top of it at an occasional red light, making Luke blush lightly.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Calum pointed out, quickly looking Luke in the eyes to make sure he knew he meant it before focusing on the road again and of course the blonde blushed even harder at that.

“Thanks.” He still managed to say.

 

Calum turned up the radio when ‘Something’s Gotta Give’ by All Time Low came up and started singing along, Luke eyed him curiously. He didn’t know why exactly but he was a bit surprised to find the guy knew the lyrics.

He wasn’t sure what he expected the boy to listen to but it definitely wasn’t this; it probably was because of his clothing style.

“What?” Calum giggled when he found out Luke was looking at him funnily.

“Didn’t expect you to be an All Time Low fan…” Luke mumbled and he could see the boy’s eyes crinkling behind his dark sunglasses again.

‘What did you expect me to listen to then?”

“I don’t know.” Luke admitted.

“Bet you thought I listened to classical music.” Calum teased but Luke shook his head.

 

Luke didn’t join in on the singing even though he knew all the words. He just liked to hear his boss’ voice; it sounded great. It cracked a bit whenever he hit a high note but it fit his voice and Luke could listen to him forever.

He sang louder wit pretty much every sentence, a big smile on his face and Luke couldn’t help but let his lips twitch up in their own content smile. The boy next to him really was perfect.

 

“Where are we going?” Luke asked once he had noticed they weren’t heading for Calum’s house.

“I figured you’d be hungry after school.” the eldest shrugged and it was as if Luke’s stomach had been waiting for the mention of food for it grumbled loudly, making him blush and the boy behind the steering wheel chuckle.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Luke mumbled, curious to where Calum was going to take him.

 

\---

 

“Oh fuck!” Calum whisper-shouted as they left the restaurant, their fingers intertwined and with a nice amount of red wine in their system.

“What?” Luke asked worriedly, looking at Calum who started dragging Luke away, quickly crossing the street and moving into a dark alley. The blonde had no idea what was going on.

“What?” he asked again once he was pushed against the wall of the incredibly small alley, Calum practically pushed against his chest.

“It’s Robert’s wife.” The raven haired boy said, nodding into the direction of a blonde woman in a fancy, blue dress and high heels.

“Who is Robert?” the accountant wanted to know, still confused to what was going on.

“Mister Wilson.” Calum explained, keeping his eyes on the woman until she had rounded the corner. He looked back at Luke, only then realizing how close they were.

“Oh…” he chuckled sheepishly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Luke replied, slowly inching towards the other boy and placing his lips on Calum’s plump ones, allowing his hands to wrap around his hips to pull him even closer. Up to this point, it had usually been Calum to initiate kisses or body contact but the little surprised sound that escaped his mouth sounded good and Luke liked that he could make him make those noises. So he licked the boy’s bottom lip and let his tongue enter the boy’s mouth while moving his hips forward just enough so their crotches brushed together.

Calum’s breathing stuttered a little and he whined when Luke did it again, biting down on the blonde boy’s bottom lip.

“Luke…” he groaned without breaking apart so Luke did, fluttering his eyes at the boy innocently.

“Yeah?”

“People could see.” He pointed out, his breathing slightly heavier than it usually was.

And Luke would’ve shrugged and continued what they had been doing if it hadn’t been for the fact that this was his boss who he was kissing. So he took the boy’s hand and pulled him into the direction they had parked the Porsche, wanting nothing more than to go home with Calum and make out a bit more.

 

“Do you wanna go back to my place?” Calum asked as if Luke had voiced his thoughts out loud and Calum only repeated it to make sure he had heard it right and Luke bit his lip while he nodded his head.

“I actually wanted to take you somewhere but I guess that could wait.” The raven haired boy said and Luke looked at him expectantly.

“Where?”

Calum started the engine and slowly drove out of the parking lot.

“Uhm.. It’s pretty lame actually but I wanted to take you bowling.” Calum said, not meeting Luke’s eyes.

“That sounds really nice.” The youngest promised him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! We could do that some other time. Right now I’d really like to go home with you.” Luke said, proud he had managed to say it without stuttering or blushing; he was getting better at all of this.

A little smirk appeared on the tanned boy’s face.

“Whatever you want princess.”

And Luke hated to admit it, but he thought the nickname was actually quite cute.

 

The moment the two boys set foot into Calum’s hallway, his hands were all over the shorter boy’s body; the eldest barely had the chance to close the door behind them.

Luke wanted to lean in to kiss him but Calum was quicker and before he even knew what was happening he could feel lips on his jawline, moving down and sucking on his skin.

“Don’t leave marks.” Luke said, not wanting to have to go to work with hickeys he’d probably have to explain to at least some of his colleagues.

Calum’s tongue darted out every now and then, his mouth alternating between licking, sucking and biting down gently as Luke’s hand fisted his hair, not sure what else to do with his hands. His breathing had quickened and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and holy shit, this was actually happening. Because even though Luke had known from day one that he shouldn’t have, he had been thinking about this in his weaker moments, late at night, when he was all alone in his too big bed.

He could feel hands moving to the hem of his shirts, cold fingers against his skin, just learning Luke’s skin and Luke wanted the piece of fabric gone but he let Calum set the pace, not sure if he wanted to take it there already.

The blonde let out a little whine after a while, wanting to feel the older boy’s lips on his own again even though they felt amazing on his neck and collarbones and Calum chuckled softly before doing what he guessed Luke had wanted him to do – he guessed right.

 

Luke carefully walked them back towards Calum’s couch, their lips never leaving each other and their hands all over each other’s body. Luke’s hands had pulled at the older boy’s shirt so it wasn’t tucked into his pants anymore, his fingers moving over his stomach only to find out the boy had quite some impressive abs.

The youngest gently pushed his boss so he was seated on the couch and then placed both his knees on either side of his tights, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him again.

Calum’s hands were on the small of his back and disappeared underneath his shirt once again, letting them roam over the boy’s entire back while going back to kissing his neck again.

“I love your stubble.” He mumbled against his neck while he brought one hand up to feel Luke’s jawline.

The blonde let out a shuddering breath and decided that he had been waiting for long enough; he rotated his hips so they’re semi-hard dicks brushed together, much like he had done back in the dark alley.

Calum threw his head back, letting it hit the back of his couch with a soft thud and Luke grinned down at him, proud that he could get his boss so worked up in the first place.

He leaned down and now it was his turn to get his lips on the skin beneath the older boy’s ear, wanting to suck a hickey there but knowing he couldn’t. His hands slowly started working on the boy’s buttons, wanting to draw this out, to enjoy this as long as possible. His thumb moved over the feather tattoo and an idea popped up in his head.

He leaned down even further, licking over the ink before biting down on the tan collarbone and sucking a rather dark hickey there.

Calum sucked in his breath and his hips jerked up, needing the contact again and Luke smirked against the raven haired boy’s skin.

“I thought you said no marks…” Calum mumbled.

“They won’t see it. You always keep your tattoos covered.” Luke pointed out, licking over the purple bruise and blowing cold air on it before rotating his hips again, feeling Calum was a lot harder than when he had just taken this position. He wondered if he could make the boy come in his pants.

So he rolled down his hips a bit harder, his hands against Calum’s chest to keep himself up; he liked having his hands there.

“Fuck Luke.” The eldest panted, pulling Luke a little closer to him and jerking his hips up to meet him halfway, making them both moan softly.

The blonde then realized he hadn’t really thought this plan through for making Calum come in his pants meant he was probably going to come too; he could already feel the warmth building up in his abdomen, his chest heating up and his mouth hanging open as he was breathing heavily.

“You’re so gorgeous like this Luke.” Calum praised him and Luke closed his eyes, focussing on the feeling of Calum’s clothed dick against his own. He wanted the older boy to come first but if the sounds of their breathing and occasional moans were anything to go by, that wasn’t going to happen.

“So good to me princess.” The older boy said, the last word sounding a little uncertain but it worked for Luke and he breathed out an ‘oh my god’ as he was getting dangerously close.

“You like it when I call you that?” Calum seemed genuinely interested and Luke nodded before saying “yes sir”, biting his lip afterwards.

“Fuck.” Calum cursed, his hips jerking up uncontrollably, not hiding how much he loved his own nickname.

“I am so close.” He panted but all it took for Luke was one last rotation of his hip before he was staining his boxers, letting his body fall forward and his forehead lean on Calum’s shoulder, his hot and uneven breath against his damp skin.

Seeing and hearing Luke come was what obviously did it for the boy for he came with his employee’s name on his lips, his hips and upper body stuttering a bit and his arms tightening around Luke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is not gonna be that interesting but after that things are gonna get interesting ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Almost two months had gone by since that particular Sunday and Calum and Luke had spent as much time together as possible.

 

They were getting pretty good at hiding whatever they had going on; they had their tricks. Luke would spend quite some nights at Calum’s house but they wouldn’t leave at the same time so people wouldn’t suspect anything and they barely spoke at work, only exchanged looks or secret winks.

 

Ashton and Michael both obviously knew and sometimes they’d make sure to remind the two of that, especially Michael. He’d talk about how Luke really needed a boyfriend during Lunch whenever Calum ate in the canteen with them, smirking at Calum’s expression or talking to their boss about how he looked kinda worn out lately, as if he barely got any sleep.

 

At first Luke had been afraid their boss would be annoyed by that, would tell Luke to tell his friend to shut up or whatever even though that wouldn’t have been very reasonable for Luke had been complaining about the red head quite a lot.

Calum even seemed to like the jokes, seemed to appreciate them so one day Luke had asked him if he wanted to join them on Tuesday night, to meet his friends; they already knew so why wouldn’t he?

Calum had said yes right away so now they were standing in front of Ashton’s front door, both of them a bit nervous even though they wouldn’t admit it; they didn’t really need to anyways, they knew each other well enough.

 

“Hi! How was school Luke?” was the first thing Ashton said and Luke was glad he didn’t make a big deal out of this.

“It was fine. Louis was sick so it was a bit boring.” Luke said, stepping inside the house with the raven haired boy following closely.

He wasn’t wearing a suit today, but quite tight, khaki pants with a dark brown belt and matching shoes and a black shirt. It still was a lot different than what Luke wore when he wasn’t at work but for some reason, he loved the contrast.

 

“Hi Mikey.” Luke said when he spotted the boy on his usual spot on the couch and the boy looked up and waved at his two colleagues, one corner of his lips twisting up into a little grin. The blonde had already prepared himself and his boss for quite some teasing from the receptionist.

He didn’t say anything when Luke and Calum sat down closely to each other but Luke could tell by the spark in his eyes that he was thinking of ways to tease them like he always did but the blonde couldn’t really care now that he could feel Calum’s entire side against his own and his hand on his knee.

Ashton sat down on Michael’s lap, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck and Luke chuckled at Calum’s expression; he did react the same way Luke had done the first time he had seen them together.

It probably was because Michael was this loud and sometimes slightly mean guy who pretended not to give a fuck about anything and Ashton was this bubbly lad who was always laughing and giggling but whenever they got close, whenever they touched each other they turned into two big softies with fond and loving smiles on their faces, not caring about anything or anyone around them and it was quite endearing to see.

 

Luke hadn’t planned on sitting close to Calum and being all lovey-dovey with him since his two employees were there but it was a little hard to ignore the need to cuddle when they were watching a movie and Ashton and Michael were cuddled up together and whispering into each other’s ear every now and then.

So eventually the blonde accountant gave up and wrapped his arms around Calum’s waist and burying his face in his boss’ neck. He could feel the raven haired boy placing a brief kiss on top of his hair and then a mock ‘awww’ from both his friends filled the peaceful room, causing Luke to roll his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile though; it felt so good to be able to act this way with Calum around his two best friends.

 

He honestly couldn’t wait to show off this wonderful boy to his parents and colleagues and every single person who’d be interested but he knew it would take over a year for they’d finally be able to do that.

 

 Luke was pretty sure his parents and brothers already sorta knew but not who this was about and though they kept trying to get it out of the youngest Hemmings, he kept his mouth tightly shut.

His mum didn’t like it, told him that she wanted her kids to tell her everything no matter what but Luke could only shrug since every explanation he could possibly give her would ruin everything.

 

Another thirty minutes into the movie and both Calum and Ashton were lying on their couch, their heads resting in their own, younger boy’s lap. Michael and Luke both shared a look as their fingers moved through their hair and Luke was pretty sure he was wearing the same, fond smile on his face as the red haired next to him did. It was okay though. It was more than okay and Luke never wanted to leave the safety of this apartment, where the four of them could just do whatever they wanted without anyone judging them or taking their jobs from them.

 

\---

 

Luke walked towards the canteen, finding it completely empty as he placed his tray down next to the coffee machine. Martin and Ashton drank pitch black coffee, Helen and Vera both drank tea while both Luke and Wilfred drank their coffee with milk and sugar. The machine wasn’t that fast and the blonde usually got bored while waiting for the cups to fill one by one so he pulled his phone from his pocket and went through his twitter; something he only did when he had nothing better to do.

 

He heard footsteps coming up behind him but before he could turn around he could feel two arms wrapping around his body and a chin being placed down on his shoulder and let out a surprised squeak before he relaxed in the familiar arms.  

“Hi princess.” A voice whispered in his ear making Luke shiver a bit because it was cold in the canteen but Calum’s body and breath were so hot against his skin. The eldest used the nickname often and when Michael had found out about it he had teased them mercilessly for three whole days; and then Calum found out he actually called Ashton daddy and they were even again.

 

Michael and Calum were an interesting pair, had been from the start. They had only met weeks ago, the same day Luke had met their boss but they seemed to get along very well; as friends obviously. The blonde wasn’t sure what it was but it probably was the same as what he had going on with Ashton, a sort of chemistry but for friends. Soulfriends or something ridiculous like that; Luke didn’t really know how that kind of stuff worked.

 

“Cal…” Luke said and he was starting to recognise the way he had said it. He always sounded the same whenever he wanted Calum this close but knew he couldn’t and he knew the raven haired lad had heard it too.

“I know.” He sighed, not actually letting Luke go.

“I just like you so much.” He said, brushing his lips over Luke’s sweet spot and the accountant shivered a bit, loving how Calum could do that to him with just a simple touch and a few words.

“I like you too. A lot.” Luke said. He had thought about it, figured he was ready to tell Calum he actually loved him for the first time but he wanted to wait till the right moment; he was romantic like that.

 

“Calum?”

Suddenly the world moved in slow-motion. From the moment Luke heard Calum’s voice but slightly lower and more serious, Luke could feel all the air leaving his lungs and his blood running cold. The boy behind him released him and gently pushed him away from him and Luke pressed a button to fill another cup with hot liquid, pretending nothing had happened.

He kept his back towards the two Hoods, knowing he’d give away way too much with how guilty and caught he felt like know; he knew he had that ‘deer in the headlight’ look going on at the moment.

He hoped Calum would be better at hiding it.

 

“Yeah?” Hood junior asked, sounding casual and Luke let out a silent yet relieved sigh at that.

“I was looking for you.” His father said.

“I was just getting coffee…” Calum said and that’s when the blonde could pretty much feel the older man’s eyes burning on the back of his head.

He quickly took the last cup from the coffee machine, placed it on his tray, turned around and left with a quick, polite ‘good day’ to two out of three of his bosses, not looking either of them in the eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

The young accountant was pacing his living room, walking from one side to the other and he was kinda proud of himself for not bumping into any of his furniture yet which he usually did when he was walking around feeling this stressed.

 

He had been home for over an hour now but he hadn’t heard a word from Calum yet even though he had sent him over ten texts and tried to call him at least three times. The raven haired boy never left his phone unattended for he made a lot of business calls each day so Luke had every right to grow more worried and stressed and panicked and anxious and every other similar word with every minute that passed and the blonde wasn’t really sure what to do.

 

Had Mister Hood found out? Will he fire Luke’s ass and will Calum be in trouble? What if his dad told him he had to leave too? Luke would _never_ forgive himself for that. He just needed answers.

 

After a while he forced himself to sit down and eat a bit though he was too busy biting his nails to actually eat.

Luke was no stranger to stress; he found himself worrying over many insignificant things so it wasn’t surprising he was a wreck right now because this, his job and education, actually mattered.

 

When he heard his doorbell ring, he practically ran towards his front door, pulling it open with such force it accidently crashed into his wall, revealing his youngest boss.

“So I guess you deserve an explanation…” he said as he scratched the back of his neck and Luke nodded while biting his lip and stepping aside to let the guy in.

 

“My dad knows.” Calum said as soon as his bum touched the fabric of Luke’s couch and Luke was pretty sure all colour had drained from his face.

“He said he already suspected something was going on for a few weeks now and today he obviously caught us in the canteen so it was no use lying about it anymore.” The eldest explained. Luke just stared at him with wide eyes, unable to make a sound or to move even.

“He asked me what was going on and I told him you’re my boyfriend. I hope that’s alright, I know we haven’t really talked about that yet but I figured that would be easier, you know; otherwise he’d probably think we were only sleeping with each other or whatever.”

“You don’t mind do you?” Calum checked when the blonde still didn’t respond.

“About the boyfriend thing I mean…” and now the eldest started playing with his tie, not liking the reaction he got from Luke; or rather the lack of.

“No of course not!” the blonde quickly assured him, scooping a little closer to him and kissing his cheek.

“I’ve been wanting to call you that actually.” he said, his voice giving away how stressed he was.

“Good.” Calum smiled a little.

 

“What did your dad say?” Luke pressed.

“He was mad.” The raven haired boy admitted.

“Said I’m being irresponsible and taking the opportunity he gave me for granted. He said he feels like I am taking advantage of my position and the fact that he is my dad, and not just my business partner.”

Luke placed his hand on top of the boy’s suit-clad thigh, rubbing soothing circles on top of it with his thumb.

“So what happens now?”

“He wants to talk to us together. I made him promise me he isn’t going to fire you. I told him it was my fault and that you had rejected me at first”

“You didn’t have to do that. We both agreed on this, remember?” Luke said, his chest filling with warmth, knowing Calum had tried and succeeded to protect him.

“I know.”

The boy smiled at his boyfriend – god it felt good to call him that, even if it was only in his head.

“But I wanted too… I love you.” It wasn’t more than a whisper but Luke had heard and his entire face lit up, the stress long forgotten.

“I love you too.”

 

\---

 

The next day was Saturday and instead of spending it with Calum’s friends like they had planned, they went over to his parents place because Mister Hood Senior had said he didn’t want to talk about this at work for he didn’t want their employers to find out about his son’s relationship; at least not yet, they needed to sort some things out first.

 

So when Calum pulled out a little remote and pressed a button to open the gates and drove down a way too long driveway, Luke could feel himself growing more nervous with every feet they got closer to the house.

The house looked like the moment they’d open the front door, a wild Taylor Swift would appear and start singing blank space; it was a lot bigger than Luke had expected.

It looked old but well maintained and someone had been working really hard on the garden, with all its rose bushes, rhododendrons and perfectly square boxwood.

The house itself contained two built-in garages and the blonde wouldn’t be surprised if they’d own a pool or two.

 

They walked the steps leading up to the entrance and Luke wasn’t really sure who he expected to open the double doors; either a butler or maid or one of Calum’s parents.

“Do your parents have maids?” he quickly asked, just to prepare himself but Calum laughed at him.

“No. There’s just a guy who cuts the grass twice a month and there’s a woman who helps my mum with cleaning the house once a week.” And in Luke’s eyes, that still counted as owning maids.

 

“Oh you must be Luke!” a woman in her forties said. He was pulled into a crashing hug before he could even introduce himself properly and he had already decided he liked his boyfriend’s mother. She smelled nice and hugged tight just like Calum did.

When the blonde was released he looked at her face, noticing all the similarities between her and her son and Luke figured Calum had inherited his mother’s looks and his dad’s workaholsim. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Calum’s told me a lot about you.” Luke told her and that bit of information lit up her face.

“It’s nice to meet you too, even though I had to hear about you from his dad.” She smiled at the younger of the two and then sent an accusing look her son’s way.

“I’m sorry, it’s not like we had a choice.” The eldest mumbled while stepping past his mother and inside the big hall. Luke followed him and the older boy took his coat.

“You should’ve known your dad wouldn’t have fired Luke or disowned you if you had told him.”

“I don’t know mum, he was pretty mad…” Calum said but his mother shook his head.

“He wouldn’t have been if you had been honest with him.”

Luke could tell by the look on his boyfriend’s face he didn’t quite believe her though.

 

The accountant followed the two people with tanned skin and pitch black hair through the hallway to what he assumed was the living room, his eyes taking in the dark wooden furniture and the artwork on the walls. It all looked so posh and Luke had never felt so out of place; he was glad he was wearing a button up shirt and somewhat loose pants right now.

 

Mister Hood Senior was seated in the living room and his wife sat down next to him on the couch while Luke and Calum both sat down in a single chair, facing each other.

“I hate to do this but I’d like to ask you some questions Luke.” The man said bluntly and Joy sighted.

“Honey…” she said, but he brushed her off.

“You do realize I have every right to let you go right?”

“Yes sir.” Luke said. He was painfully aware.

“Now Calum begged me not to, said he’d rather have me letting him go instead so I won’t but can you please explain to me why you decided to date my son even though you _knew_ it could cost you your job and education?”

And Luke looked at the raven haired boy in front of him surprisingly; he apparently hadn’t told the entire story the day before.

“Dad, I already told you how it went, can you please let…”

“No, I want to hear it from him.” His father cut him off.

“I uhh.” Luke began, thinking of the best way to tell this.

“Calum and I became friends at first. And I liked him a lot but I didn’t want to risk it all, you know? I thought that being friends with him was enough for me but it really wasn’t. Your son is an amazing guy Mister Hood and it wasn’t easy to stay away from him, especially after I found out he liked me too. So when I found out it wasn’t working for either of us I had the choice to do the right thing; to let him go and to keep my job and education. But I couldn’t so we decided to hide it and I am sorry we did. It’s my fault really.” He said, his cheeks red but he maintained eye contact with the man to make sure he knew he meant it.

“So you are not with him for his money?”

Luke’s furrowed his brows as he quickly looked at Calum, who was sending angry glares his father’s way.

“No sir. What use would it be to date someone for the money while risking losing my job, my only form of income?” He answered truthfully; the thought of anyone even thinking he’d be with his boyfriend for the money hadn’t even crossed his mind yet.

“And did you two sleep together yet?” and Luke was sure his face had never been redder. Calum groaned out loud, annoyed by his father but luckily his mother stepped in in time.

“Don’t answer that.” She said to the blonde, an apologetic look on her face.

“David, enough! You can’t just ask that kind of stuff! Your son is twenty-three and lives on his own, he can do what he wants; he doesn’t need your protection anymore. And look at the kid, he’s only…”

“Uhm, how old are you dear?” she asked Luke kindly.

“Nineteen ma’am.”

“He’s only nineteen.” She said to her husband, her voice stern yet again and Luke decided he really loved this woman.

 

“I am going to get dinner ready, David, please help me out for a second?” Misses Hood said as she got up from the couch a few minutes later, waiting for her husband patiently.

The second they had left the room Calum moved from his single chair to the couch, patting the space beside him and looking at Luke expectantly.

“I don’t know..” he mumbled shyly, not wanting his dad to see them cuddling in his house just yet.

“Please Lukey.”

The older boy knew exactly how to get what he wanted, knew that making his eyes slightly bigger and jutting his bottom lip out would make Luke do anything for him.

So the blonde rolled his eyes and sighed and then got up and moved into the inviting arms of his boyfriend.

“He’ll come around.” Calum promised him quietly.

“He’ll see how much I love you and then he’ll love you too. Not as much as I do though.” Calum joked to lighten the mood a bit; it worked.

Luke giggled and buried his face in the crook of Calum’s neck.

 

When he heard footsteps though, he shifted a bit so he was still in his boyfriend’s arms but not as obvious as before and Mister Hood looked at them with a blank expression and Luke just wished he could read it but he couldn’t.

The man sat down and turned on the T.V., moving it to a sport channel Luke didn’t really watch unless Calum was around; sport wasn’t really his thing.

It would’ve been nice if he had paid some attention these last few weeks because then he could’ve talked about the game with his boyfriend and the boy’s dad to make a good impression but he was very well aware he didn’t know a single thing about the sport so he figured it was better to just watch in silence and let them have their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I am slowly losing my inspiration and I don't really know what to do with this story anymore, where I want it to go.  
> So I don't think there will be a lot of chapters left.  
> Please help me out and give me some ideas :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of mostly smut. yay

“Are you sure you’ve had enough dessert love?” Joy asked – she had told Luke to call her that instead of Misses Hood. She had also said he could call Calum’s dad David but he had politely declined and Mister Hood had seemed pretty pleased with his decision.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ll burst if I take another bite. You’re cooking skills are amazing Joy.” He told her truthfully. He’d never say it out loud because he didn’t want his mum to find out, since it would break her heart, but Misses Hood actually cooked better than Liz.

“Thank you dear.” She smiled kindly and Luke couldn’t help but return the favour.

Despite Mister Hood still not being very accepting of his relationship with his son and showing it, Luke felt quite comfortable in the huge dining room. His boyfriend was seated right next to him and his mother was one of the kindest people he had ever met; not even a stern looking old man could ruin this for him. Everything went so much better than expected.

The blonde could feel Calum squeezing his thigh and he knew he was thinking about the same thing, the dopey smile on his face giving it away.

 

“Calum, why don’t you show Luke the garden? Dad and I will clean this up.” She winked at the two boys and the raven haired boy looked at Luke expectantly.

“Come on dear.” He said jokingly, holding out his arm for the younger boy to take.

“Let’s go for a stroll.”

Luke noticed Joy shaking her head in amusement and quickly hooked his arm around the older boy’s arm, letting himself be lead out of the house and into the backyard.

 

“Does your mum like gardening?” Luke wondered out loud, taking in all the blooming flowers in the moonlight.

“No, my dad does actually.”

Calum chuckled when he noticed the slightly confused frown on his boyfriend’s face.

“He says it helps him relax.” He shrugged.

And well, that was a side of his biggest boss he hadn’t quite expected to see.

“It’s Mali’s fault really.” Calum went on.

“She came home one day, after some biology project where all the kids had to take care of their own plant. She said she wanted her own garden and my dad helped her out. They spent quite some time out here. But the Mali grew up and gardening with her father wasn’t cool anymore I guess, so he did it alone. I don’t think he cares.”

 

“Your dad sounds like a really good guy.” Luke told him truthfully.

“He is. He is just being professional about this. I would be too if I were in his position, even if the guy wasn’t my son. He just wants the best for the company, for me and for you. Did I tell you he asked me if I had used my power over you to force you into anything? That’s also why he wanted to see us together outside of the company; to see how you’d act around me, to make sure you were comfortable.”

Luke stared at the boy next to him, his mouth falling open a bit.

“Seriously?”

Calum nodded.

“And did I pass the test?” he asked, with a little smirk on his face.

The older boy shrugged.

“I would be surprised if you didn’t.”

“Mum already loves you and she’s the boss in our family.”

“Your mother is an amazing woman.” Luke smiled up at the boy, meaning every word of it; she had made him feel at home despite his nerves.

 

\---

 

“Wanna check out the pool?” Calum asked when they stepped back inside the house and Luke quickly nodded his head.

“Come on.” The older boy said, pulling the blonde with him towards a long hallway.

The last door on the right led to a fairly big, inside pool. One wall was entirely made out of glass and the door inside of it led to a patio with chairs for sunbathing, a couch with a sunshade over it and a fire place next to it.

Inside there was a bar with bar stools and multiple bottles of booze and there was built in whirlpool; or at least that’s what Luke guessed and hoped it was.

“I don’t have swim trunks.” The blonde pointed out and though he didn’t mind skinny dipping, he didn’t really fancy his boyfriend’s parents walking in on them like that.

“Let me get some.” Calum smiled and he disappeared from the room.

 

While he waited for the raven haired boy to come back, Luke walked over to the bar and read the labels on the bottles; he didn’t know half of the brands and some bottles looked so expensive, he was scared to come near to them and break them with his clumsiness.

 

“You can grab anything you want.” A voice suddenly called, referring to the bottles of booze and the accountant looked up to see Calum walking back into the room with two folded trunks in his hands.

He threw the dark blue ones with little white anchors to Luke and put on the dark red one himself. The colour looked really good against his skin and the blonde let his eyes linger over his boyfriend’s body. He had seen him naked multiple times by now but he’d never get enough of his muscles and abs or the softness of his gorgeous tanned skin.

He quickly got rid of his own clothes and changed into the swimming trunks, watching as Calum gracefully dived into the water. When he appeared above the surface again, he shook his head to dry his hair a bit like a dog and Luke chuckled before jumping into the water himself and swimming over to his boyfriend.

 

His feet could barely touch the ground so he had a bit of trouble keeping his mouth above the surface when Calum clinged to him like a koala, his limbs folded around Luke’s figure who wrapped his arms around him in return.

Luke had never thought feeling someone’s skin against his own under the water could feel this good but he loved feeling so much of Calum against him.

His eyes followed the drops of water as they fell from black hair and dripped down tanned skin and impressive biceps and he couldn’t resist anymore; he attached his mouth to his boss’ skin, kissing and licking and sucking because it looked so beautiful when it was wet.

“Making out in my parent’s house, huh?” The older boy grinned and Luke wanted to say something about them already knowing anyways but he figured his mouth could be of better use so he didn’t. Instead he sucked on Calum’s sweet spot, causing the boy to squeeze his eyes shut and throwing his head back, a low moan escaping his lips and now it was the accountant’s turn to smirk.

He sucked a little harder, hoping the mark would be gone before Monday –if he would leave any at all – and loving the sounds the older boy made.

“Luke.” He said after a while, the sound of it a little muffled because his face was now pressed in the crook of the younger boy’s neck.

The blonde could feel his growing hard on against his stomach so he knew exactly what he wanted.

 

The younger of the two really liked this; usually it was Calum who took charge, who’d talk dirty. Luke liked to be the one to do that this time.

“Do you want me to make you feel good?”

Calum whimpered a little before nodding and Luke figured he liked this change as well.

“Want me to suck your cock for you?” Luke mused in a low voice and licking over the light spot he had made.

“Fuck.” Calum moaned, jerking his hips forward helplessly.

While Luke kept his lips on the older boy’s skin, he carried him towards the part where the water wasn’t as deep and he lifted him up so he was seated on the edge, his feat dangling in the water and Luke in between them. His boss’ erection was right in front of his face, the wet swimming trunks not doing a very good job at hiding it and Luke’s fingers quickly moved to the waistband, not wanting to waste any more time.

He pulled the fabric down, the raven haired boy’s cock slapping against the wet skin of his stomach and Luke licked his lips at the sight.

Calum’s fingers moved into his wet hair and he fisted his hair when the blonde licked the leaking tip of his erection; it hurt a bit but Luke wasn’t going to complain.

 

It sounded even wetter this time, even dirtier because of the acoustics of the room and Calum’s moans were getting louder with every time his head hit the back of Luke’s throat.

So the blonde quickly pulled off, making Calum pout.

“Be quiet.” He said.

Luke really didn’t want his parents to find them like this.

“I can’t. It’s too good. You look so goddamn hot like that and oh.” The words died in his throat as his lips formed a perfect o, his eyes squeezed shut and his brows furrowed.

Luke knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.

“Fuck.” Calum cursed, throwing his head back as he did.

 

The blonde knew his boyfriend was having trouble with keeping still so he opened his mouth a little bit wider and kept his head still, looking up to the boy through his brows.

They had never done this; they had never gotten further than ‘normal’ blowjobs so it took a while for Calum to figure out what he wanted him to do.

When he did, Luke could see pure lust taking over his entire face, his mouth going slack and his eyes getting impossible darker.

“Shit, Luke.” Calum panted just when he carefully jerked forward for the first time.

The first few thrusts were gentle and Luke could tell his boss was scared of hurting him but as the pleasure built inside of him, he lost control over his body, his body chasing his orgasm and Luke just let him.

He grew louder once again, forgetting all about the world around him and though Luke was proud of being able to do that, he was also worried about the people who were just a few feet away.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Calum moaned, his movements suddenly coming to a halt and though they had done this before, Luke still jerked his head back a little when he could feel the first spurt of cum on his tongue; he didn’t mind, he simply wasn’t used to it yet.

 

\---

 

After Calum had praised the younger boy for being so good to him, for being so hot and after the raven haired boy had taken care of his employer’s hard on, they moved back to the living room.

They didn’t plan on staying for too long for they were tired and wanted nothing more but to crawl up into Calum’s bed together.

 

“Where’s dad?”

“To the office. He said he forgot something.” Joy said, sounding a bit annoyed and Luke figured it was because this probably happened all the time, even in the weekends.

“Oh. I am sorry, but we are leaving too.” Calum said, taking Luke’s hand in his and walking towards the hall to grab their coats.

“Okay honey. Good night you two.” She said, smiling kindly at Luke like she had done all day.

“It was nice to meet you Luke. You’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you Joy. It was nice to meet you too.” He smiled back politely.

 

“Oh and boys?”

She said, just when Calum had opened the front door.

“Though this house is big, the walls are still quite thin.” She winked at the two reddening boys.

 

“I am so damn glad your dad wasn’t at home.” Luke mumbled after the door had fallen shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> Come find me on tumblr: abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
